


我是你的港湾

by IsoekdShane



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, contains a lot of feelings, contains sexual harassment at the beginning but it ends quick, 双向暗恋, 大学AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsoekdShane/pseuds/IsoekdShane
Summary: 方灿。灿。灿。他们在金家的小屋中度过了三天的假期。李旻浩发誓他愿意做任何事来结束这场愚蠢的暗恋，来让他不再为那有酒窝和金色头发的人沦陷。但是，方灿似乎是李旻浩整天整夜唯一想的人，而且一切都越来越一发不可收拾。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s), 灿旻
Kudos: 9





	1. 酒窝和卷发

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guess you're stuck with me now ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881) by [softsoapie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsoapie/pseuds/softsoapie). 



_ 其他人都在哪？ _ 李旻浩在吵闹拥挤的人群中寻找着熟悉的身影们。他艰难地挤到了舞池边缘，看到了占据中心的黄铉辰、Felix和韩知城。他们舞动着身体，吸引了太多人的注意力，所有人都为他们欢呼雀跃。李旻浩想，他也应该放下所有，像他的朋友们一样狂欢。

他决定到吧台去喝一杯。在这嘈杂混乱的地方，他居然还保持着清醒。他挤过了一具又一具卖弄风骚的身体，躲过了如狼似虎地要扑向他的一个女人。

他看到调酒师是认识的人，但是就在他快挤到吧台的时候，有人从后面粗暴地揪住了他的脖颈。

一只手圈住了他的手腕，把他拖向了一边。李旻浩挣扎着想要逃离，但却完全不是那个人的对手。对方太强壮了，他被狠狠地按到墙上，疼痛让他蜷缩起了身子。

“嘶，该死的。”李旻浩抬头瞪向那个人。下一秒却被巨大的恐惧包围。对方的双手撑在他的耳边，身体压上了他。而这个让他无处可逃的人，不是哪个喝醉的陌生人，正是他的前任。

“见到我很惊讶吗，亲爱的？”他俯身贴向李旻浩。很大的酒味，他喝醉了。李旻浩低下身体想要从对方窒息的怀抱中逃走，但是却在这个让他熟悉又惧怕的人面前不听使唤。“我知道你很想我，对吧？”

快要夺眶而出的泪水刺痛着李旻浩的眼睛和神经。如果可以的话，他永远不想再跟这个人扯上任何的瓜葛。今晚他只想跟最亲近的朋友们在期中考试过后能有一起放松娱乐的时间，没想到一直笼罩着他的阴霾毫未散去。

那个人俯向了李旻浩的脖子，舔舐着、玩弄着他。恶心的感觉让他觉得自己的整个胃都在翻腾。他用尽全力想将其推开，但此时此刻的他太无力、太无助了。

“不。放开我！”他的吼叫到了嘴边却成了一声呜咽。那个人变本加厉，不安分的手向下游走，伸向了他颤抖着的大腿。巨大的恐惧几乎要将他吞噬。

突然，一直压制着他的身体被人一把推开。一双温暖且让人安心的手环住了他。

李旻浩没有看到是谁，但是那莫名的熟悉感让他紧紧攥住了对方胸前的衣料。

“他让你别碰他。”冷冷地声音像冰刀一样刺向他的前任。是方灿。

“亲爱的，别这样。我知道你有多爱被我绑在床上，”他不依不饶地诱导李旻浩，好像他会再被他的甜言蜜语所蛊惑。说着，他又靠近了一步。方灿收紧了环在李旻浩腰上的手，后退一步将李旻浩护在怀里。

他的前任终于知难而退，发出了不屑的闷哼，低声咒着“他妈的”，依依不舍地转身而去。

方灿试图松开环着李旻浩身体的手，但是那双手立刻更紧地抱住了他的腰。

“Hey，没事了。我只是想确认你没有受伤。”李旻浩这才松开了手。第一次在方灿面前没了伪装，暴露了自己最脆弱的一面，脸上的泪还是止不住地在流。

他摸了摸李旻浩的头，轻声安抚着他，让他放心他的前任已经走了。

李旻浩再次搂上了方灿的腰，身体还在微微颤抖，仍然对那个人的触碰感到作呕。方灿也又用他有力的双手环住了李旻浩，低声细语地哄着他让他平静下来，仿佛周围嘈杂的音乐都不复存在。

“想回家吗？”沉默了几分钟后，方灿小声问李旻浩。后者点点头，刚才发生的一切已经让他感到筋疲力尽。

方灿给他们其他的朋友发了消息，说他会和李旻浩先行离开。

他开车把李旻浩送回他和韩知城一起租的公寓。一路上他们没有说话。其实李旻浩想握住方灿的手。那双温暖的手让他安心，给他安全感。但是他没有敢。

但是方灿注意到了并握住了他还在微微发抖的手。李旻浩终于感觉他可以平稳地呼吸了，终于慢慢平静下来了。关于方灿的一切都很神奇，因为他们两个在共同的朋友圈里并不算是很亲近的。他们是朋友，但也仅此而已。

方灿陪着他上了电梯，送他到了门口，说他只是想确定李旻浩没事。

到了该说再见的时候，李旻浩的一小点私心想让方灿留下来。但这听起来实在是有点荒唐，他们并不是什么特别的关系，所以他选择了挥挥手告别。今晚方灿已经帮他够多了，而他竟然自私地还想要得到更多。

就在他们互相道别，方灿要转身进入电梯之际，李旻浩轻声叫住了他。

“你能不能…能不能不要告诉任何人？”他知道方灿不会的，他只是想确认。“特别是彰彬。”

方灿点点头，露出让他放心的笑容，向他保证。

凌晨三点的时候，李旻浩拿起了他的手机。

**Minnie Min – 3：08am**

**灿尼hyung，谢谢你 <3**

***

和方灿有关的一切突然都变得不同了。

但好像只是李旻浩这么觉得。

***

从什么时候开始，卷发，酒窝，和他的笑，变得那么得特别了？

一起学习的时候，他的目光没办法从方灿的身上移开。尽管他们约好在图书馆一起复习将要到来的化学考试，但实际上，李旻浩没有学习丝毫。当方灿像这样坐在李旻浩对面的时候，他怎么能不只看他？

“我的脸上有什么吗？“方灿问道，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“哈？啊，你说什么？不，不不。没什么。”该死，他希望自己没有被抓到现行。

“你还好吗？”方灿的声音听起来满是担忧。

“没事！怎么了吗？”他说谎了。

“你最近有点魂不守舍的。”

“是吗？一定是因为那些论文。太让人头疼了。”那只是很小的一部分原因，不过至少他没有在说谎。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”我的老天，为什么他要这么温柔？

“灿尼hyung，你已经够忙了，忙到都没有足够的时间睡觉。”

方灿翻了一个白眼，“不要试图转移话题。不过你知道的吧，不管有什么事，你都可以来找我，嗯？“然后他又对李旻浩笑了，又一次差点让他乱了阵脚。

“我？需要帮助？不存在的，“李旻浩半开玩笑地回复道。实际上他的情感防线的确可能在崩塌的边缘，但是没人需要知道这些。

***

“今天宇珍哥和昇玟有消息要宣布，“徐彰彬忍不住剧透，带着金昇玟加入了围在桌边的另外七人。

“我们有这个想法挺久了，”金宇珍说道，边向他的食物中加入沙拉酱。“我们在沙滩边上有个小屋，在一个有点偏僻的地方。既然今天学校通知有校内建筑翻修，要到下周二或周四再恢复上课…“大家好像都有预感接下来要宣布的事情。”如果大家没有计划的话，要不要这周五一起去那儿？昇玟已经计划了一些活动。“

“我原先是想干点别的，但这样一个逃离牢笼的大好机会我是不会错过的”，李旻浩说道。黄铉辰和Felix点头表示赞同。

“我还没听你们说过这个小屋。你们经常去那里吗？”方灿问。

“也不是。每年一两次吧。”

“等等，你们确定我们可以在那狂欢吗？“韩知城含着满嘴的拉面激动地问道。

“嘿，注意点，你个野蛮人。“他耸了耸肩。

“Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!” Felix忍不住飙出了英文， “我敢确定教授们对我有点不满，就像我对他们也有点不满一样。这次终于可以好好放松一下了。”

方灿应和道：“这也是一个很好的大家相处的时间，我们也太久没有一起聚过了，“他说的没错。他们九个人都各自忙着不同的事情，所以很难挤出时间一起度过。大学就是这样，剥夺了很多的自由。

幸运的是，这次所有人都能一起参与。几天后，他们一起讨论了要带的东西，一起计划了一些活动，确保这次的旅行能够万无一失。

正好这次李旻浩也能有一些闲暇的时间冷静地去思考。但是，他也不想想太多（没有多少人觉得他也会想太多，不过，谁说不会呢）。

一切都会顺利过去的。

对吧？

***

李旻浩不再像从前那样每天游走在不同的人之间了。起初他并没有意识到，但是他身边的朋友们开始因此调侃他，特别是剩下的Danceracha。他一开始嗤之以鼻，他应该是最擅长调情的。他总是撩天撩地，让那些人乱了阵脚，他是食物链顶端的人。尽管这听起来可能有点不足轻重。

也许他需要另一个一夜情来防止他想太多。

他也的确这么做了。但却和人不欢而散。

李旻浩应该是想着或是甚至喊出了方灿的名字到达了高潮。于是，那一晚是怎么结束的可想而知。

他可以感觉到自己多快地坠入了这个名为方灿的深渊。那失重的感觉，简直太讨厌了。如果他再试图和其他任何人上床，结果恐怕不会有任何不同。他不能这么对他的一夜情对象们，也不能这么对自己。他不能利用他们来忘记那些“无甘紧要“的感情。一是这行不通的，二是也未免太无情了。

况且太破坏气氛了。

第二点是最糟糕的，因为李旻浩永远不会想利用任何人，就算他们没有任何情感上的关联。这让他间接地想起了他的前任。他永远不想像他一样伤害任何人。

事情变得越发不可收拾，李旻浩有点措手不及。

***

**Minho – 10：47pm**

**有个危机。马上到你那。**

李旻浩有徐彰彬家的备用钥匙，所以后者躺在床上等着没有移动丝毫。

“彰彬尼，我该怎么才能摆脱这些…烦人的情绪？“李旻浩烦躁地踏进徐彰彬的房间，在正在给男朋友发消息的徐彰彬面前坐下。李旻浩不太经常那么直接地向弟弟抱怨。等等，也不是。但是他几乎从来不直接面对自己的感情。不过，这一切在李旻浩身上完全说得通。他可以在最奇怪的时间说出最天马行空的话。

（不过，既然他在向徐彰彬抱怨自己的个人情绪，说明他是认真的，说明他正承受着巨大的压力。）

“嗯哼。“徐彰彬心不在焉地回答道，思绪显然不在李旻浩的身上。

“嘿，听我说。“李旻浩抱怨着。一分钟后徐彰彬才终于放下了手机，让他重复之前的话。

徐彰彬想了想，说道：“哥，我不觉得你能摆脱这些感受。“他把手机放在了一边的床头柜上。

“那，那，我该怎么办？“他不安地调整了一下姿势，头枕在了徐彰彬的腿上。

“你觉得…是你选择要有这些感受还是这些感受选择了你？我不觉得你可以选择喜欢上谁。你觉得呢？“李旻浩没有说话，似乎对徐彰彬的话若有所思。他应该是被说服了。这些思绪选择了他。他可以选择为谁心动吗？好像并不能。这一切…他沦陷了多久了？大概…两三个月了？

也许这听起来有点夸张，但他原以为自己不会再爱上任何人了。几周前他想知道自己有多喜欢方灿，现在已经确信爱上了他。这对他的影响大到就像当头一棒。

李旻浩是胆小的。他会害怕。之前的几段感情都是在对方表白后他产生了感情，亦或是他在感觉到对方对他有不一样的感觉后，选择了主动出击。因为在以前，他一直是很自信的。但方灿是不一样的。李旻浩看不透他。他关心每个人，温暖每一个人。

“彰彬尼，我真希望能跟这些愚蠢的感情上床，这样他们至少能让我感觉好点。我不知道该怎么办。我想一直像普通朋友一样关心他，但这变得越来越难了。”李旻浩向亲近的弟弟发着牢骚。

或许他应该直接地向方灿表明心意，然后被拒绝，这样他就可以不再被这些愚蠢的情绪折磨了。

徐彰彬摸了摸李旻浩深棕色的头发，知道这一切都跟他的前任们脱不开关系。他不知道李旻浩到底经历了什么，后者也从来不愿意告诉任何人，但他知道那一定是很糟糕的回忆。他不知道李旻浩是怎么做到自己承受这一切的。当徐彰彬自己难过的时候，他总是向其他人寻求安慰。因为他们，他才能从悲伤中走出来，才能克服很多恐惧。

“那个混蛋对我…他妈的，现在我很害怕有任何其他的感情，”李旻浩撅了撅嘴，低声说道：“我害怕再爱上任何人了。”他的声音很轻，但足以让徐彰彬听清，听到他声音里的沙哑。这样的他让徐彰彬很担心。坦白说，这些话从李旻浩的嘴里说出来足以让徐彰彬震惊。他总是很坚强，冷静，勇敢的。但是，现在泪水几他的眼眶中夺眶而出。

一年半后的今天，李旻浩还是没有从之前的阴影中走出来。他的心还是“破碎”的。那些残酷，无情在他身上留下了永远的伤疤。这一年半来，本来李旻浩可能还是可以将所有的伤痛藏在心底，但是随着他对方灿越来越深的感情。他没有办法再独自承受这一切了。

徐彰彬一直很担心李旻浩，他知道他的前任对他有多大的影响（还有前前任也是），但他从来不愿提起任何事。那些事情发生之后，他的性格有了180度的转变，这让徐彰彬感到担忧。但他慢慢学会了接受新的李旻浩，正如他慢慢理解了失败的感情可以很大程度地改变一个人。

“嘘…hyung，”他捋了捋李旻浩的头发，任由后者的眼泪浸湿他的衣服。他并不在意买一件新的衣服。“哭吧，没事的。你承受这些太久了。”李旻浩终于在弟弟面前卸下了最后的伪装，不再隐忍，放声大哭。这的确让一些他无处可去的情感得以释放，让他感觉好点了。因为害怕被看到脆弱的一面，所以隐藏了千万思绪。这就是李旻浩。毕竟，他是这个小团体中年龄最大的哥哥们之一，因此他总是照顾弟弟们，而不是被照顾着。他甚至不会在金宇珍面前表现出脆弱的这一面，更不要说方灿了。你我都知道为什么。

他知道李旻浩不在意别人怎么评论他和不同的人上床。毕竟这对他来说是很好的化解压力的方式，他从中获利。

但是最近，徐彰彬发现李旻浩不再像以前那样把注意力放在不同的床伴身上，而是越来越多地在方灿不注意的时候把目光聚集在他的身上。

“hyung，你知道的，你可以向灿哥坦白心意。”他对抱着自己手臂的李旻浩说。

李旻浩牵强地笑笑：“冒着我这可怜的心被拒绝的风险吗？不要。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“说不定他也喜欢你？”李旻浩给了徐彰彬一个看傻子一样的眼神。

“他会喜欢像我这样的人？有太多人比我更值得他了。”这最最老套的借口。

“最近都没见哥你和别人出去？”对李旻浩来说一周一约，甚至如果事情不多，两约都是正常的，不过最近…

李旻浩叹了一口气，“我也不知道。上一次的话…可能是三周前？”

噢。哇，惊人的记录。

“嘿，你有多喜欢他？喜欢他的什么？”李旻浩不常聊起自己喜欢的事情，就是有，也只是关于舞蹈。但其实他有很多很多可以说的。他对很多事情着迷，但是他觉得没有必要告诉所有人。

“啊，彰彬尼。我想我应该是无药可救了”，他向徐彰彬牵强地笑了笑，“说真的，谁不会爱上他的酒窝？他看起来就软软的卷发？他轮廓分明的脸？这太不公平了，居然有人像他一样好。真该让警察把他带走。”徐彰彬被逗笑了。方灿的好不可否认，但他觉得黄铉辰（显然）更甚。

“更不要说他手臂上的青筋了，该死的，我没有一秒钟不想着这些。”徐彰彬开玩笑地拍了李旻浩的胳膊，后者咯咯地笑了。“不仅仅是这些，他还才华横溢。他关心每个人，帮助每个人。他能做好所有的事，甚至包括那该死的芭蕾。”

“还有咖啡拉花。”

“甚至是该死的咖啡拉花。他的存在简直是违法的。哎。”值得庆幸的是，这些随意的洽谈让李旻浩平静了下来。虽然偶尔还有几下哭嗝，不过仅此而已。

“我以为我的生活可以平静得直到毕业，但是，他就这么出现了。哎。”他的双手在空中漫无目的地比划着什么。但话说回来，方灿和徐彰彬一起制作音乐，不管怎么样李旻浩都会和他认识的，“还有他的酒窝，好想戳戳看。”

“哈，哥你真是无药可救了。”

“也不知道是谁一直只看着铉辰。“徐彰彬不可否认。”我好像把眼泪鼻涕都擦在了你的衣服上。“

“我还有很多其他的衣服。“

“彰彬尼，谢谢你。Baby Binnie，”李旻浩捏了捏他的脸颊肉，“你最好了。”

“这么久了才意识到？”

“今晚让哥住在这里吧？”

“哥你什么时候问过？当然可以了。”他们调整了一下位置，以更舒适的姿势一起躺在徐彰彬的床上。李旻浩的头枕在弟弟的胸口上，像一个考拉一样抱着弟弟。

“彰彬尼，谢谢你。真的。虽然我经常逗你嘲笑你，但是你是我最信任的人。”

“没错，你应该心存感激。你真是个大麻烦。我都不知道我怎么忍受了你十二年…啊！”李旻浩轻轻地捏了他的肚子。

“晚安，彰彬尼。”

“晚安，hyung。睡吧。希望你梦到大怪兽。”

“呀。你还相信这些？”

“睡吧，混蛋哥。”


	2. 唯一的所想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

终于到计划出行的日子了。

“我们分成两辆车过去，我和灿开车。路上会走走停停直到到达目的地。”金宇珍向弟弟们解释道。

大家把行李拖到了车附近，等着座位的安排。大多数人都还是迷迷糊糊的，没有从睡梦中醒来。忙内已经提前把他的行李放到了金宇珍的车里，招呼着他昇玟哥也照做。但金宇珍先一步发了话。

“我带伊恩尼，彰彬，知城，和…”， 金宇珍环视一周，发现李旻浩正用恳切的眼神看着他。最年长的人立刻心领神会，“和旻浩吧。”忙内叹了一口气，拱了拱鼻子，无法接受自己和昇玟哥被拆散了的事实。

“可是，哥哥哥，我想和昇玟哥一辆车，”他撅了撅嘴，试图说服金宇珍。

然而金宇珍丝毫没有动摇，忙内只能听令，嘀嘀咕咕地又小声抱怨了两句。但是反正马上他又能在休息区见到金昇玟了。

“剩下的人跟我走吧。”金宇珍用余光确信他看到方灿刚刚挂在脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。

“你们就是想把我和Felix分开！”韩知城嘟囔道。

“如果我没有这么做的话，你们俩没有一刻消停的，”他说的没错，李龙馥和韩知城都心知肚明。

他们将行李都放上了车。和各自的男朋友因为三个小时的车程告别。出发前，黄铉辰亲了亲徐彰彬的额头，给了他温暖的拥抱。韩知城亲了李龙馥好几口，在最后的暂别时刻依依不舍。金昇玟迅速地在梁精寅的脸颊上啄了一口，然后小跑上了方灿的车，留下忙内一个人红着脸不知所措。

金宇珍系上安全带，并通过后视镜确认了弟弟们的情况后，发动了车子，带头驶向小屋。李旻浩这才放松下来。

“哥，谢谢。”他用只能让金宇珍听见的声音说道。后者回了他一个心知肚明的微笑。他知道暗恋一个人的感觉，没有人会觉得好受。

李旻浩戴上了耳机，下巴撑在右手上，看着沿途的风景。

他真的该审视一下自己。

***

两辆车停在了金宇珍和金昇玟和他们的家人的度假小屋门口，金昇玟带着大家进了门，暂时将行李放在大厅。

房子很大，室内很敞亮。

毕竟金宇珍和金昇玟有一个大家庭。除了金宇珍，金昇玟还有两个姐姐，两个双胞胎妹妹和一个弟弟。还有他们的父母，一共有九人。所以整个房子共有六个房间。

他们本该先分配房间的，但是00Line和徐彰彬立刻被窗外令人叹为观止的海景吸引了。他们迫不及待地冲向了阳台。室内的装修明亮、舒适且温馨。客厅里有三个皮沙发，一个55英寸的电视。饭厅的边上还有壁炉。剩下的三个人讨论着房间的分配：黄铉辰和徐彰彬，韩知城和李龙馥，金昇玟和梁精寅确定了会一起住。这样就剩下了金宇珍，方灿，和李旻浩。

“我会住在自己的房间。除了我父母的房间外，其他的房间除了衣柜里有一点东西，都可以住。”最年长的金宇珍说道。

“Lee Know，我们一起住吧？”方灿问道。李旻浩怎么能拒绝？于是他点了点头。

“那，知城和Felix，彰彬和铉辰分别住女孩们的房间，昇玟尼和伊恩尼睡在自己的房间。灿和旻浩，你们住在客房吧？”被问的两人没有异议。

“那就这么定了。昇玟啊！”金宇珍把金昇玟叫了过来，“带大家到各自的房间吧。”

“没问题。我们还需要去一趟超市，家里除了蜘蛛网什么都没有。”

“那大家回房间收拾一下我们就出发吧。”

***

金昇玟和黄铉辰把各个房间里的毯子和枕头拿到了客厅。他们准备看一部很火的动画电影《你的名字》。因为学习紧张，他们都还没有看过，就算是电影迷梁精寅（他以后想当一个导演）也还没有。他们都听到了周围的同学对这部电影极高的评价。

“万一用得上！”梁精寅在茶几上放上了两盒纸巾。

忙内，韩知城和金宇珍试图在客厅里搭一个小巢。剩下的两个3RACHA正在把方灿的电脑连上投影仪，因为他有事先下载好那部电影。Felix在厨房里帮李旻浩准备着所有人都垂涎欲滴的他的拿手拉面。

大家都很感激这次的度假。大学的生活太压抑了，这样一个放松的机会对疲惫忙碌的大家来说都是一个很好的休息。

他们都以舒服的姿势找到了座位，捧着拉面，在金宇珍的提醒下一边小心地吃着，以免溅到家具上，一边沉浸在电影的情节中。最年长的大哥和忙内一起窝在小巢里，后者抱着哥哥的手臂。韩知城和金昇玟一起躺在地上，裹着一个小毯子。黄铉辰，徐彰彬和Felix挤在一个沙发里。尽管李旻浩想方设法地躲着方灿，他们还是一起坐在了另一个沙发里。

电影再好，李旻浩发现他还是没办法将目光从方灿身上移开一秒。幸运的是，方灿似乎并没有察觉，而是沉浸在电影的情节中。李旻浩想窝在方灿的身边，就像其他弟弟们一样。如果可以的话，他还想摸一摸那柔软的金发。要是放在以前，自信、大胆的他不会有任何顾虑，但是现在不一样了，他想的太多了。

但是方灿喜欢和大家粘着，不是吗？所以没有什么好担心的。于是他抬起腿搁在了方灿的腿上，身体向后倾靠在了沙发扶手上。朋友间完全会这样的，所以没什么好担心的，对吧？他又在多想了。

方灿的手将李旻浩的腿向自己拢了拢，歪过身体，头靠在了李旻浩的肩上。一切都是这么安静美好。于是他也悄悄将头靠在了肩上的脑袋上。意欲愈发强烈，所以他又抱住了那人的手臂。他们的姿势可能看起来有点奇怪，但是是他觉得安心舒适的样子。他希望方灿也是这么觉得的。

“太好看了，下次有机会我还想再看一遍。”片尾了，梁精寅抑制不住对《你的名字》的喜爱之情。他拉伸了一下，起了身。

“我很喜欢这个故事结束的方式。它给了我们足够的自我想象空间。”金昇玟附议道。所有人都表示赞同。韩知城已经抱着他的手臂睡着了，于是他带领着00Line和忙内回到了各自的房间。李旻浩和方灿也一起回到了客房。后者已是睡眼朦胧，李旻浩觉得他有点过于可爱了。

大家陆续离开了客厅，互道了晚安。李旻浩把半梦半醒的方灿带到了他的床上，帮他盖好了被子。方灿轻声地跟他说了晚安，他回复了相同的话，没有忍住宠溺地笑了。

***

他辗转反侧，难以入睡，脑子里回想着那晚和徐彰彬的谈话。他没能忍得住，把所有的思绪都向弟弟倾诉了。

也许他应该出去透透气，说不定身体上的疲惫会有助于睡眠。但是金昇玟提醒过他们所有人，这里的晚上并不安全。他不想冒这个险。

他侧过身，看着隔壁床上背对着自己，轻轻呓语的方灿。也许跟方灿共处一室是他难以入睡的原因，虽然他不想承认。

哎。

喜欢上一个人却不敢有任何行动，就算内心五味杂陈也不敢露出任何蛛丝马迹。或许他应该慢慢疏远方灿，别再有那些愚蠢的想法。或许几个月前他就该开始这么做了，这样现在的他就不会在后悔自己陷得太深了。

他不该从床上起来，走向方灿的。

不该钻进他的被窝，在他的身边躺下的。

更不该轻轻环上方灿的腰的。

但，他妈的。

明天早上他一定会后悔的，但他给自己找了个理由。等这次旅行结束后，他会慢慢淡出方灿的世界。

但是有一个问题。

方灿是警觉、聪明的，当他感觉到异常时会立即表达出来。这意味着他会问李旻浩为什么在疏远他，他会担心他。李旻浩永远不想方灿为他担心。

不过话又说回来，不管怎么样方灿都会担心，不管你有没有事，不管你是不是难过，沮丧或是疲倦。这是他的天性。所以李旻浩需要深思熟虑然后找一个借口，一个至少能让方灿不那么担忧的借口。

他可以说他有了喜欢的人。但方灿和他们其他的朋友可能会想见见这个（不存在的）人。这好像行不通。

他可以说他报名参加了那个艺术班。方灿知道他一直有这个想法，所以应该可行。

他的眼睛慢慢有点睁不开了。疲倦终于战胜了他脑袋里那些作祟的奇怪想法。明天他们为了及时赶到金昇玟计划的地点，需要很早起床。他最后看了一眼手机，恐怕他只能睡四五个小时了。

他更紧地抱住了方灿。他知道方灿睡得很沉，不会发现。但这同时也是一个残酷的提醒，方灿不是他的，也许他从来就不该有所幻想。虽然他不想承认，但似乎他已经习惯了心碎的感觉。

李旻浩深呼吸了一口气，贪婪地闻着方灿的味道。即使方灿没有回抱他，他的味道就已经能让他感到温暖、安心了。也许他陷得太深了。隐忍着眼眶里的泪水，他试着入睡。其实他真的很愚蠢。明明向自己许诺了无数次，在那之后不会再为任何人动心，但每每当他看向方灿，看他笑着时完美的梨涡，任何诺言都不再管用了。

这沉寂的夜晚，他精疲力尽，以至于都没有意识到泪水夺眶而出了。

他不想再去想了。想的越多，他越痛苦，眼泪越止不住地流。所以，他选择了用全身心去记住这一刻。

他感受着方灿的背抵着他，是温暖的。他感受着方灿的呼吸声，侧着的身体上下起伏。

他感受到自己的心被撕碎，又被拼起，然后又被撕碎。

***

一缕阳光照进了方灿和李旻浩同住的房间里。

方灿迷迷糊糊地感觉到柔软的发梢轻挠着他的下巴。他慢慢睁开眼睛，觉得比昨晚睡着的时候温暖得多。他好像抱着什么东西。不，是什么人。

上次他睡得这么好已经是很久很久之前的事了。他的视线向下，看到的不是别人，正是李旻浩。对方紧紧地依偎在他的怀里。一时之间他有点不知所措，身体不敢挪动丝毫。脑子里没有任何他们昨晚一起入睡的记忆，也许李旻浩做了噩梦，才会来找他。他试着放松自己绷紧的神经和身体，尽管他们的腿甚至都交缠在一起。他的手臂也搭在李旻浩的腰上，环着他贴紧着自己。

他稍稍松了松手，低头观察李旻浩的睡颜。

如果不是他们贴的那么近，方灿可能不会注意到他肿肿的双眼。那一定是一个很可怕的噩梦。

除此之外，李旻浩有着天使般的睡颜，长长的睫毛随着呼吸微微起伏着，平和而安逸（他绝对没有夸大其词）。方灿慢慢抬手抚上了他的脸颊，用指腹轻轻摩挲着他的颧骨，就像方灿无数次在脑海中想象的场景那样。这个他一直想做但没有敢做的事情变成现实了。就像在他看的电影中，读的书中出现的场景。一对相拥而眠的人享受着独属于他们宁静，其中一方先行醒来，另一人在他的怀里，互相依偎着的温暖和亲密。

他看着怀里的人，觉得他向四周乱杵着的发梢很可爱。他那长长眼睫毛像黑蝴蝶的翅膀一样轻轻地扇动。李旻浩鼻子上小小的痣，是方灿一直想占领，落下一个个吻的地方。还有他微微上扬的嘴角，因为轻轻的呼吸而微张着（方灿发现自己可能盯着看了太久）。

李旻浩的长相标致却不张扬。这一点方灿从开始注意到他的时候就发现了，但在这么近的距离下，他看起来甚至有点不太真实。

而现在这样珍贵的李旻浩就依偎在他的怀里。继上一次的闹剧后，这是他第二次看到李旻浩毫无防备的样子。他是那么得安静，那么依赖着方灿的怀抱，跟他平时选择竖起的铜墙铁壁截然不同。这就是李旻浩，清醒的时候他总是警戒的。因为他的成长经历，他选择披上坚硬的盔甲（方灿记得徐彰彬好像是这么说的），当然跟他的前任们肯定也脱不了关系。

方灿轻叹了一口气。那些人怎么会忍心那样伤害他。

他对李旻浩的过去并不清楚，他们是在李旻浩和那位前任分手后才成为朋友的。不过从他听说的徐彰彬的童年故事里，李旻浩好像跟现在完全不是同一个人。

再加上，那天晚上在酒吧。

当方灿终于从思绪中抽离，看了看表，还很早。他还不想起床，更不想吵醒李旻浩。不想离开怀里的温暖。所以他紧了紧环在李旻浩腰上的手臂，让他更贴近自己。

太阳才刚升起，一切都还早。

他拢了拢怀里的脑袋，下巴轻靠在对方的头上，就像他刚醒来时的那样。

此时此刻，他只想记住李旻浩在他怀里的感觉。

***

“哥！起床了！”伊恩尼的声音将方灿从睡梦中叫醒。

“怎…”他含糊地回答，声音昏昏沉沉的，不想醒来。

“15分钟后出发，快点起来，哥。Lee Know哥给你做了早饭。”

Lee Know？他猛地睁眼，却发现对方已经不再在之前的位置了。他好像有点贪恋之前的那种感觉，但无可奈何只好叹了一口气。

也许美味的早饭可以弥补这遗憾。不管怎么样，至少那是一点点慰籍。


	3. 隐藏的心意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

第一天： The river. 河谷之旅

“我们要去‘赤河’，因为到时可以看见河底都是红色的小石头，虽然可能更偏向于深红褐色。真的看到后会觉得比我介绍的美多了。”在大家在林间跋涉的时候，金昇玟说道。今天的天气很好，阳光普照，树木茂盛。大自然的美被展现得淋漓尽致，只可惜李旻浩的心思并不在它的身上。

方灿带着队伍和金昇玟走在最前面，李旻浩以断后为由走在最后面，刻意地保持着跟方灿的距离。尽管他试着不去想任何事情，脑子里还是一团乱。他很庆幸他起的够早，有足够的时间拨开方灿紧紧环着他的双臂，没有被发现。要说他是怎么做到不留恋那温暖的？他说服了自己不仅要在身体上和方灿保持距离，更要在情感和心理上不再依赖方灿。

他要小心地慢慢避开方灿，因为年长的他是个细心的观察者。但是方灿似乎对每个人都是一样关心，也许李旻浩不需要担心太多。

他还是想跟方灿保持朋友的关系，但他必须先放下对方灿不切实际的感情。他牢记着艺术班的那个借口。

虽是这样，在方灿的怀里醒来是一件十分困难却又好欣喜的事。他有点埋怨自己为什么会幻想醒过来后，第一眼看到的是方灿柔软的卷发和轻轻的呼噜声。不管怎么样，他的确这么想过无数次。并且这次还成真了。

他沉浸在自己的思绪中，还没结束脑海中的斗争他们就到达了河边。就像金昇玟承诺的那样，是一幅美不胜收的景象。印着“赤河”两个字的标志立在河边。一行人小心翼翼地在河边试探着。深红褐色和紫褐色的小石头在水底清晰可见。

“好冷，好冷，好冷，”韩知城抱怨道，吓得逃回了岸边。

黄铉辰嘲笑他，“傻子！谁会一下子…” 还没等他说完，脚下一个没站稳，他的大半个身体就接受了冰冷的河水洗礼。

森林中回荡着他们的欢声笑语。

偶尔会有一阵阵冷风刮过，但丝毫没有影响伊恩尼和00Line们迫不及待地脱下上衣就奔入水中嬉戏打闹。金宇珍和方灿紧随其后。李旻浩忍着不看向方灿，看向他脱下衣服露出那该死又性感得要命的白巧克力腹肌。这简直是煎熬。

“不去吗？”徐彰彬在李旻浩身边坐下，问道。

“这里的风景更好，”李旻浩狡辩着。用眼神向徐彰彬示意着远处的黄炫辰，算是回问道。

“在水里可以更加切身感受到这景色，”说着徐彰彬脱下了上衣，加入了剩下的七人。

为什么李旻浩没有下水？就像他的猫一样，水可不是他感兴趣的东西之一。另外，他对寒冷很敏感，而赤河的水又是冰冷的。所以他选择了在岸上帮大家看着东西，用眼睛去欣赏大自然的美。

过了一会儿，他决定起身探索一下周围。唯一注意到他站起来离开岸边的人是方灿，但是李旻浩并不知道。

就算他走的稍微有点远了，他确信大家还是能看到他的。就这样四处闲逛着，没有什么特定的目标。他看到了几只松鼠，于是立刻想起了韩知城。除此之外，他漫无目的地在林间散步。

他没有注意自己离开了大部队多久，慢慢地在森林里迷了路。他隐约听见不远处有另一个水声。于是他遵循着那声音，让它带领着自己走向未知。他看到了更多的树，离水声的源泉也越来越近了。是另一条河吗？

李旻浩对这里的路并不熟悉，他不应该周游太远的。但他还是这么做了。

并不是另一条河。李旻浩看着眼前的瀑布，觉得一切都是值得的。并不是很壮观的瀑布，但是仿佛在从三千尺高流下。金昇玟应该带他们也来这里看看。

他的注意力完全被瀑布吸引了，以至于一不小心没踩稳脚下的一块岩石。一块湿的，尖锐的岩石。后果并不乐观。

他试图重新站起来，却再一次跌倒了。李旻浩没法自己起身。他俯身摸了摸微肿的脚腕，脚也不小心划到了，在流血。总之，他扭到了脚腕，还流了点血。

为什么偏偏是在这里？恐惧顿时包围了他。现在他该怎么办？他竭尽全力向瀑布的反方向挪去，靠在了不远处的一棵树上。摸向口袋，却发现他连手机都没带出来。天。他还真是“幸运”。

他叹了一口气。至少他亲眼看到了这瀑布。但谁知道这周围会不会潜伏着什么令人毛骨悚然的爬行动物。也许真的有，幸好金昇玟没把大家带到这里。他可能完蛋了，因为此时此刻他完全看不见，甚至听不见赤河的水声。大声呼唤他的同伴们也是没有用的，瀑布的水声会完全盖过他。谁知道其他的人会怎么找到他呢？万幸的是，现在还是白天，一时半会太阳还不会下山。

他发现自己再一次想到了方灿。有什么好惊讶的呢？ 这是一种苦乐参半的感觉，是他的思绪义无反顾地飞向他心中温柔憨笑着的方灿。

他的思绪慢慢地追溯得越来越远。

是那天去接徐彰彬一起吃晚饭的时候，他和方灿认识了。温和善良甚至都不足以描写他第一次见到方灿的感觉。他很慷慨，很有爱心，作为一个年长的哥哥李旻浩很尊敬他。是后来在BamBam家的聚会上，李旻浩意识到他也许对方灿有比朋友更多的感觉。

那天的聚会方灿的衣着几乎让李旻浩惊掉下巴。他的黑色牛仔裤似乎比平时紧了两三个尺码，但是天哪，那简直不能更贴合他的大腿和屁股了。上身他穿了一件黑色的丝质正装衬衫，最上面的三个纽扣开着。你我都可以猜到那晚李旻浩的视线没有离开过那露出的锁骨一秒。

之后他们俩都喝醉了，在沙发上调着情。李旻浩很清楚地记得那天晚上发生的一切。他喝醉了，没错，但是还没有到烂醉如泥的程度。他甚至都能在脑海中回放那天的种种细节。但是，方灿似乎什么都不记得了。一般来说李旻浩从来不会在意这些的，但那次，他觉得有点低落。事情本来不应该是这样的。

他只有一点点沮丧。一点点而已。

他之所以说他因为那种小事伤心是很奇怪的，是因为在各种大大小小的派对上，他和不同的人调情是家常便饭，从来没有必要刻意去记住任何一个细节。但方灿好像是特别的，他让李旻浩想要记住跟他在一起的每个瞬间。他很肯定方灿不记得那晚的任何事了。一是因为他当时的确是烂醉如泥，二是两周后他们再次见面时他没有表现出任何不同。

而他陷入了方灿的漩涡，不知所想，不知所措。

再之后李旻浩需要完成一个跨专业的合作项目，其中有一首方灿作词作曲的歌。起初，这应该是很容易的。他只需要为歌曲编舞后上交即可，但也许他想得太简单了。方灿的声音让他完全没有办法集中注意力。他的声音很有魅力，很有磁性，有细水长流之感，也像李旻浩跳舞时的动作一样流畅。他的声音像蜜一样，却又带着一丝慵懒的感觉。李旻浩也做了很大的努力试图理解歌曲中的英文歌词。他知道了这是一首感性的歌，所以需要富有情感的编舞。

有时，他发现自己也跟着一起唱着。尽管他总说自己五音不全，但他喜欢跟着方灿的声音一起哼着旋律，喜欢听他们的声音融合的感觉。想着这些过往，一抹微笑浮上他的脸颊。

一次次持续到深夜的练习，他知道只有在每个动作都近乎完美，或者至少是他能做的最好的程度后他才能安心入睡。因为方灿，他尽了最大的努力，作业的分数已经不再重要了。他只是想打动方灿罢了。

方灿甚至连每个细节都照顾得很好。他发消息给李旻浩让他不要因为编舞练舞而忘了吃饭。正是这些微乎其微的细节和行为让李旻浩意识到方灿是无微不至的。他质疑自己是否值得这么好的人。

李旻浩陷入了对方灿无尽的遐想。罪过罪过，他不应该这样的。和方灿相反，他自私，而且占有欲强。每当他看见学校里有人和那年长的哥调情时，一股罪恶的情绪总是会涌上心头。他不应该这样的，因为方灿不是他的，也不会是他的。

他听到远处传来类似树枝被折断的声音，然而张望了一圈，却什么都没有发现。尽管这样，风吹着树叶和灌木丛的声音让他无法放下心中的顾虑和恐惧。未知的一切让他心里发慌。

糟透了。他根本没办法走路，甚至是站立。他在周围寻找可以用作防御的东西，并选中了一块较重的石头（不是那块让他滑倒扭伤了脚腕的石头，他觉得那是一块晦气的石头）。

随着沙沙作响的声音离得越来越近，李旻浩变得更加焦虑，搬起石头准备对抗任何不速之客。它在慢慢靠近李旻浩，越来越近，越来越近，直到它拿着一颗松果出现在了他的视线中。

该死的，只是一只松鼠。

李旻浩松了一口气。还没等他放松警惕放下手里的石头，就听到有人在大喊他的名字。“Lee Know！” 吓得他立刻又慌张地回到了警戒状态。

他差点，差点没抓住手里的“武器”，石头差点就砸向了他的大腿。幸运的是，他及时挽救住了。

“我在这里！”他大声回话。是方灿的声音。难道他脑海里的小九九真的起了作用，难道方灿感知到了？还是他出现了幻觉，在对着虚空寂静的森林呐喊？

“我的天，你去哪里了？”不，他不是在做梦。

方灿跑向他，穿着那件该死的被水浸得湿透了的白衬衫，衣服下的轮廓清晰可见。在这种时候他应该专注于眼前的问题：他扭伤了的脚踝，而不是方灿的衣着这种无关紧要的事。

“怎么了！发生了什么？你怎么样！”方灿在李旻浩面前蹲下，一个一个的问题击中了李旻浩紧绷着的心弦。他不应该让方灿担心的。他不应该离开大部队的。

“我…不小心扭到脚了”方灿检查了一下他的脚踝，小心地避开了肿胀的区域。“没什么事，”作为一个舞者，扭伤对他来说是家常便饭，不是什么大事。

尽管受伤的是李旻浩，看到他脚上的血迹后方灿还是露出了复杂凝重的表情。

方灿叹了一口气。李旻浩对他自己很失望，他又一次搞砸了。“我们回去吧，嗯？ ”他点了点头，躲避着方灿的目光。

他以为方灿会让他把手架在他的肩上，他可以慢慢地单脚跳着返回。但是方灿转过了身蹲下，双手示意他到自己的背上来。李旻浩莫名地有点不好意思了，但还是借着一直靠着的大树支撑起了身体，轻轻趴到了他的背上。

双手环住方灿的脖子后他慢慢起立，调整了一下李旻浩在他背上的位置和他放在那人大腿上的位置。即使方灿下水了，现在穿着浸湿了的衬衫，李旻浩仍然觉得他身上的温度刚刚好。他贴着方灿的背，让他不由自主地想起了昨天晚上。他放在李旻浩大腿上的手尽管隔着他的运动裤还是灼烧着每一寸皮肤。

他微微收紧了环在方灿脖子上的手，确认不会太紧又可以牢牢地待在他的背上。然后把头靠在了自己的手臂和方灿的后颈上。

“刚刚是不是很害怕？你有点发抖。”他害怕了吗？一开始李旻浩甚至都没有意识到。

他不觉得他是因为害怕而颤抖，更多的是因为他感觉到自己的心在隐隐作痛，莫名的感觉几乎要将他吞噬。

方灿为什么要这么好？为什么要对他好到让他想到要分开就心痛？为什么方灿对所做的一切都赋予温柔和热情？

也许方灿是一个天使吧。李旻浩觉得他这过去的一生没有做过任何事情来值得方灿对他的好。

不过，他还是点了点头作为回答，没有做出过多的解释。

“抱歉，我应该再早点找到你的。”方灿在道歉。

这样的他让李旻浩焦虑。明明他才是给方灿带来负担的人，为什么方灿却在向他道歉？他应该道歉的，而不是方灿。有些时候他不想方灿这么好，这实在是有点不太公平。

应该说，太不公平了。

他摇了摇头，闷声说道，“不要觉得抱歉。”

此时此刻，李旻浩希望他可以化作一缕空气，或是找个地洞钻进去，不想让任何人看见。这不是他第一次这么想了，但也绝对不会是最后一次。

“一会我帮你包扎一下，我看到柜子里有急救箱。”

即使李旻浩脑海中有千言万语，最后都汇聚成了一声轻轻的“谢谢”，怕再多说一句就会忍不住吐露自己隐藏的心意。他像考拉一样紧紧地趴在方灿的背上，害怕方灿会抛下他离开。其实他知道方灿不会这么做的。他只是太自私了。

“谢谢你，灿尼哥。”他的眼睛已经有点睁不开了。

***

李旻浩慢慢地睁开眼睛，直起身观察了一下周围的环境，发现自己正躺在客厅的沙发上，身上还盖了一条毯子。屋子里出奇的安静。他掀起毯子，试图起身，却被疼得倒吸了一口冷气。

哦对，他的脚踝扭伤了。

“哥！你醒了！”韩知城从楼梯上冲了下来，在他对面的沙发上坐下。

“其他人呢？”

“他们去找木头一会儿生火用。你感觉怎么样？”快要日落了。

李旻浩看着他包扎了的左脚，耸了耸肩。作为一个舞蹈专业的学生，他扭伤过太多次了，对他的影响其实不会很大。一般来说很快就恢复了，所以他明天或者后天应该就可以正常走路了。

“怎么会跑到那么远的地方去？”韩知城问他。他又耸了耸肩含糊了过去。

“呼吸新鲜空气…？”

“哈，看来我们呼出的二氧化碳对哥来说还不够新鲜。”

李旻浩咯咯地笑了。有一个他很早之前就想问寒韩知城的问题，也许现在弟弟的回答可以解开他的一些疑惑。

“知城啊，当你看着Felix的时候有什么样的感觉？ ”对于突然的问题，韩知城不解地歪了歪头。李旻浩什么时候好奇这种事了？也许他不止伤到了脚。”嗯？”

“噢，太多感觉了，我可以说上几天几…”

“简短地说吧。”

韩知城没有想到李旻浩这么急切地想知道答案。他叹了一口气，“嗯…”他试着精简地回答，“我看着他的时候，觉得自己就好像身处在云端。他的笑照亮了我的整个世界，我一定是很幸运才能遇见他。他的笑声是最悦耳的旋律，而我恰好是很懂音乐的人。”他想了想，又补充了一句，“当我们对视的时候，我所有不开心的事都被抛到了九霄云外。”他低头看着Felix在生日时送他的手链，痴痴地笑着。而李旻浩是在远处默默看着弟弟们嬉笑打闹，自己小声许愿幸福的人。

“一定是很棒的感觉，对吧？”

“当你看着灿哥的时候也是这样的感觉吗？”韩知城抬起头看着李旻浩。

“无时无刻，”他抿着嘴笑了，“很明显吗？”

“是，但也不是。可能是因为我很容易读懂别人。”的确是这样，就算韩知城平时吵吵闹闹的，其实他是一个很聪明的人。几乎每一个人在他眼里都像一本可以翻开的书。也许他很感激韩知城能够理解他，或是关心他，或是都。“我还看到你在他不注意的时候盯着他的屁股看。”

“你知道他经常去健身房的。也不能全怪我。”

“你会告诉他你对他的感觉吗？”李旻浩仔细想了想。最后还是摇了摇头作为回复。

“直觉告诉我他目前不想跟任何人在一起。”他看到过太多的人试图得到方灿的注意力，想尽办法让他成为他们的男朋友。但方灿拒绝了每一个人，说他在“等”一个人，亦或是以太忙作为借口。

“也许你的顾虑都是多余的。”韩知城向他露出一抹深不可测的笑。

正当李旻浩要问韩知城他到底想说什么时，小屋的大门打开了。那七个吵吵闹闹的朋友回来了。韩知城从李旻浩身边的座位起身接过其他人手里的东西。

李旻浩提醒自己之后要找韩知城问清楚。

***

“我还以为会是黑暗料理，但没想到铉辰你的厨艺居然这么好。”

由于李旻浩还不太能走路（其实他可以勉强地走，但剩下的人还是想让他多休息），黄铉辰主动提出要负责做晚饭。他声称在徐彰彬的帮助下他能做好一桌饭。

“不止是帅气的脸，我擅长的东西还很多呢。只不过，我把里面弄得一团糟。”食物很美味，但厨房简直就像一个战场。

***

凌晨1点32分了。

方灿辗转反侧难以入睡，回想着之前背着李旻浩回到小屋的那一路上，他的双手紧紧地环着他的脖子，好像害怕他随时会消失一样。

他起身却发现李旻浩并不在隔壁的床上。出了房间走到了客厅。也不在。厨房里也没有他的影子。方灿有点慌了。走廊里也没有。难道李旻浩在弟弟们的房间睡了？

就在这时，他隐约听到了阳台上传来了歌声。该死的，难道他碰到鬼了？

他慢慢地爬上楼梯。那是一个温柔的声音，他觉得有点熟悉但却想不出是谁。那首歌也很熟悉。

透过玻璃门，方灿看到了李旻浩背对着他。他松了一口气，没有立刻敲门。也许他是想再听听李旻浩的歌声。那人说他是跳舞的人，说自己不喜欢唱歌，说他的声音不适合唱歌。但方灿觉得不是的，他的声音是很特别的，是很温柔、动听的。

他终于想起来了，那是他写的歌。噢，是那首他请李旻浩编舞的歌。那是四个月前了。他的嘴角控制不住地上扬，莫名的感觉涌上心头，原来李旻浩还记得。

歌声停止后，他又等了一会儿。

然后他敲了敲玻璃门，进入了阳台。李旻浩被吓了一跳，差点尖叫出声。“抱歉，抱歉，”方灿一边说着一边忍住笑意，”我没想吓你。”

“然而你这么做了，”李旻浩在沙发床上，弯着腿，抱着自己的膝盖。方灿在他身边坐下。他看到李旻浩穿着一件过大的绿色卫衣，双手只露出了半截手指。很可爱。

“你什么都没听到，对吧？也许是一只垂死的驴子？”

“没，”方灿没有说实话，但是没有忍住还是笑了。李旻浩抓起了手边的枕头，直接扔向了方灿。

“如果你说出去，我会把你处理了，然后告诉知城是你拿走了他的烤芝士三明治。”

“Lee Know，你的声音不像垂死的驴子。不要这么侮辱驴子。”方灿开玩笑道。他很少看到李旻浩这么慌张的样子，但是他觉得很可爱。“为什么没睡？”

“灿尼哥为什么也没睡呢？”李旻浩躲避着他的目光。

“睡不着。跟平常一样。你呢？”

李旻浩看向夜晚的沙滩，“在想一些事情。”

“什么事情？”

“嗯…其实是一个人。”

“是我从没听说过的人吗？”李旻浩在想着谁？

“也许。”

“我能知道那个人是谁吗？”他挪了挪，坐的离李旻浩更近了，好奇地问道。

“为什么要告诉你？”李旻浩开着方灿的玩笑。

“为什么不告诉我？他是你最近魂不守舍的原因吗？”

“是，”李旻浩承认，“我没有一秒不想着他。”他笑了笑。

方灿也许，也许有那么一点点嫉妒那个人，也许他希望那个人是他。不过以他对李旻浩的了解，如果真的是他，李旻浩怎么可能会在他面前说这些？“想跟我说说那个人吗？”

“那只会暴露那个人是谁。”

“我认识这个人吗？”天哪，他太想知道到底是谁了。但是话又说回来，要是知道了那个人是谁，他应该会更沮丧的吧。

李旻浩只是耸了耸肩，没有回答方灿的问题。于是他又问了一个更笼统的问题，“那么，他是一个什么样的人？”

“他好笨，好蠢，好好看。就是那种，整天整夜都让你想着他的人。”

噢，所以Lee Know暗恋他。

“我想知道是谁这么不幸，”方灿开玩笑道，李旻浩生气得对着他的手臂就是一掌。“继续继续，”他被李旻浩的反应逗笑了。

“你说的没错，他可能真的挺不幸的，因为居然被我这样愚笨的人喜欢上。”李旻浩的语气变了。从他突然放大的瞳孔来看，他可能也被自己说出的话吓到了。他感到有点内疚，不应该表现出这样的自负的。

“嘿，”方灿立即进入了保护关爱模式，“我觉得如果那个人知道你喜欢他，他会是这个世界上最幸福的人。”

李旻浩咯咯地笑了。哎，为什么李旻浩要这么可爱？“我从来没说过我喜欢他，”他试图骗自己。

“李旻浩，你想糊弄谁呢？”李旻浩笑得更欢了。“在这里等我一下，”方灿跑向了储藏室，拿了一条备用的毯子回到了阳台上。他把毯子盖在他们两个人的身上。“想要一个拥抱吗？”

李旻浩似乎犹豫了片刻。但是没有人，绝对没有人能拒绝方灿温暖的怀抱。因此李旻浩放弃了思想斗争，由着方灿把他揽入怀中，双手环着他的肩。

两个人裹着一条毯子，李旻浩靠在方灿的胸前，就这样安静得过了几分钟。方灿把下巴轻轻搁在了李旻浩的头上，摩挲着李旻浩的手臂，划着圈，安慰着他。“你真的觉得要是他知道了会很开心？”李旻浩的声音轻得像是在窃窃私语，方灿勉强听清了。

“我相信他一定会的。”

“你怎么知道呢？”方灿甚至都不知道他说的是谁。

方灿不知道该如何回答这个问题。他该说什么？难道他要告诉李旻浩，如果他是那个“神秘“的人，他会觉得自己是世界上最幸福、最幸运的人？这基本上是在向李旻浩告白，而这只会彻底结束他们的友谊。“直觉，”他回答道。

李旻浩轻哼了一声予以回复。“谢谢你帮我包扎。我很抱歉，我…造成了太多麻烦，”他的声音轻轻的，甚至有点自责。平时的李旻浩不是这样的。

在那强势伪装的背后，李旻浩是很温柔却又很没有安全感的。他喜欢依偎着你，喜欢粘着你，就像习惯了你的存在的猫一样。方灿对李旻浩有了这种新的认知，认识了他黏糊软糯的一面。他甚至自私地希望他是唯一看到李旻浩这一面的人。

“你安全就好，这永远是第一位。下次要小心点，知道了吗？”李旻浩点了点头，保证他会的。

方灿紧了紧双手。他只希望如果李旻浩决定告诉那个人，如果他们真的在一起了，他希望李旻浩是被保护着的，希望李旻浩能得到他需要的关心和爱。

他就像一朵含苞的玫瑰，针刺的生长得以保护他免受伤害。他的美丽越绽放，针刺也变得越来越尖锐。他是很细腻的，需要小心翼翼地呵护。尽管他展现热情如火、胆大无畏的形象，他是很脆弱的。

李旻浩很快依偎着方灿睡着了，就像他一直想象的那样。在他的想象中，他们会永远在一起。

方灿亲吻了他的额头，向他道了一句无声的晚安。


	4. 心有所属

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

  
  


第二天：探索蝙蝠洞

“这里有收费的带队游，但是我和昇玟尼对这里很熟悉，所以今天由我们带你们玩。我们知道你们因为省了钱很感激，不用谢！”金宇珍分发给大家四个手电筒。

“欢迎给小费，”金昇玟补充道，“一路上会比较湿滑，大家要小心点不要走太快，特别是你，Lee Know hyung。”他提醒着脚伤还没好的李旻浩。虽然已经可以走路了，不过还是要当心。

“那么，”韩知城带头道，“欢迎大家来到著名的蝙蝠洞。这里是著名的蝙蝠的洞穴因为我们就是来这看蝙…啊，为什么打我？”他揉了揉被黄铉辰轻扇了一掌的后脑勺。

“你好吵，蝙蝠们在睡觉，”黄铉辰压低声音说到，“你的大嗓门只会把它们吵醒。”

“我听说蝙蝠不太会被我们的声音影响，”金昇玟猜测道。韩知城朝黄铉辰翻了一个白眼。“不过谢谢你让他闭嘴了。”

黄铉辰只是耸了耸肩。从蝙蝠洞出去之后他怕是要接受松鼠拳的洗礼了。

一路上，金昇玟向大家介绍了关于蝙蝠的种种知识。他有事先查找资料，今天是有备而来。他们的手电筒照出了蝙蝠沉睡中的样子。大约有数百上千只倒挂在上面。

可能是注意力都集中在蝙蝠上，李旻浩还没有来得及反应就要被地上一根弯曲的粗树枝绊倒了。情急之下，他试图用另一条腿，那条扭伤了脚腕的腿，来稳住自己。

不是一个明智的决定。

他疼得倒了吸一口冷气，看来躲不了要跟大地的亲密接触了。但是这时一只手及时揽住了他的腰，帮助他稳住了身体。他转头，看到确定他没事了的方灿对着他在笑。

“你已经扭伤了一条腿，可不想你的另一条腿也遭殃。”

“谢…谢谢，”他没有想到事情会变成这样。

其他人回过头确认李旻浩是否还好。他告诉所有人他没事，方灿救了他。

一行人继续参观蝙蝠洞。方灿伸出手牵起李旻浩的，将他的手攥在手心，十指紧扣。“安全起见，嗯？”

“噢，啊…好，”他僵硬地点了点头。幸好周围都很昏暗没有人会看到他脸红到耳根的样子。

直到他们走出蝙蝠洞，走到停车场，方灿都一直紧紧握着他的手没有放开。方灿的手比他的大，手掌包着他的小手。手间的温暖慢慢融化了李旻浩麻木冰冷的心。他们不得已在上车的时候分开，但那之后方灿又握上了他的手，搭在变速杆上，一路上都没有放开。（不管李旻浩怎么提醒方灿这很危险，那人都只是对着他笑，然后把他的手握的更紧。）

就好像那天晚上在酒吧一样，也是方灿救了他。

李旻浩想知道方灿是怎么想的，但是他又不想幻想太多。

不能有太多奢望。

***

第三天：村庄和海滩

“今天是最后一天了，我们一定要好好玩。”

“我们三人一组分头行动吧，然后三点在这里集合。”

今天，他们从小屋步行了一刻钟到了当地的村庄。金宇珍和金昇玟说村民们非常友好好客。

就在他们准备分头行动时，一只小家伙吸引了李旻浩的注意力。

“我的天哪，”他睁大了眼睛，惊动了其他人。难道他忘了关煤气灶或是把微波炉当成洗衣机了？“看！”他指向不远处的一家店铺。一只毛茸茸的猫正用好奇的眼睛打量着他。“看那只猫！我的天哪，她好肥，太可爱了！”他抑制着内心的激动慢慢走向她。方灿被李旻浩秒变的神情逗笑了。

“只要有猫在哥就像变了一个人。”伊恩尼咕哝着，和其他人一起跟上李旻浩。亲眼看到那个可爱的小生物后，他们都不得不承认她真的是一只很可爱的猫。

李旻浩在那只正在舔着自己前爪的猫面前蹲下，伸出手让她认识一下自己的气味，没有得到攻击性的反应后，才慢慢翻过手挠了挠她的下巴，摸了摸她身上的毛。那只橘猫也侧过头蹭了蹭李旻浩的手掌心，后者的笑容愈发明亮了。他想起了顺儿、东儿和多利。

“她很喜欢你，”店铺的老板走上前来，在他身边蹲下。

“她是你的猫吗？”李旻浩问道，抬眼看向穿着围裙的中年人。她的围裙上有几道颜料的痕迹。

“不能算我的，她经常在这附近转悠，最常来这里。”

作为一只非家养的猫，她真的挺肥的。一条朱红色的项圈戴在她的脖子上，中间有一个金色的太阳形状的吊坠。李旻浩翻过面，上面写着햇빛。阳光。

“噢！嗨！朴太太！”金昇玟向她打招呼，引起了李旻浩身旁的中年人的注意。她起身，没有想到金昇玟的到来，给了他一个热情的拥抱。金宇珍也上前向她问好，拥抱了她。

伊恩尼和韩知城也蹲下身逗那橘猫玩，不过阳光似乎还不太认识韩知城，发出了不太友好的警告，李旻浩和忙内见状都被韩知城和阳光特别的相互作用力逗笑了。其余人在朴太太的店铺里闲逛着，对她的画作和架子上的陶艺作品赞不绝口。原来围裙上的颜料是这么来的。

方灿站在不远处目睹了一切，他的注意力大部分时间都在李旻浩的身上。看着李旻浩逗阳光玩的场景，他的嘴角止不住地上扬。一人一猫的场景过于美好，以至于他都没注意到自己咧开嘴在笑，眼睛也弯成了两个月牙。然而李旻浩突然转过头来，他被现场抓包。方灿立刻收敛了笑容，装作咳嗽然后移开目光。但是李旻浩向他招了招手，示意着让他过来一起和阳光玩。他的笑容这才又回到了脸上，眼里是掩盖不住的星辰大海。

”她的名字叫阳光，Sunshiiine，”李旻浩用英文叫着她的名字。软糯的发音拨动着方灿的心弦。他差点就伸出手摸了摸李旻浩的头，而不是阳光的。差点。

“这些是你们的朋友吗？”朴太太问道。金宇珍和金昇玟点了点头，然后和朴太太又聊了一些琐事。

“智笑在吗？”金宇珍问道。

“她出去送画了，应该差不多要回来了。”金宇珍点了点头。朴太太转身进到店里。所有人对她的作品都很好奇，向她问着问题，对她的店铺赞不绝口。 她也很喜欢这些孩子们。

李旻浩完全坐在了地上，阳光趴在他的腿上，他摸着她背上橘黄色的毛。“她就像顺儿、东儿和多利，只不过再肥一点，”然后咯咯地笑了。

“你笑得很可爱。”方灿说。

李旻浩的脸颊和耳朵立刻羞红了。方灿觉得他更可爱了。一般来说，害羞不怎么是李旻浩的事，撩到别人面红耳赤，羞红到耳根才是。如果有人称赞他，他往往都会自信地接受，并声称这不是夸赞而是事实。

“你的注意力应该在阳光上，而不是我。”李旻浩喃喃自语，没有敢抬头看方灿。方灿笑了笑，摸了摸李旻浩的头后，才终于摸了摸阳光。

“她在看着你，我不能看你吗？”方灿不知道自己突然的自信是哪来的，但他觉得逗李旻浩很有趣。

“她当然会看着我，难道这里还有更帅的人吗？”又回到了他一贯的自信的样子。

“嗯...虽然是这样没错，但我怎么觉得阳光更好看呢。”方灿的注意力现在都集中在了猫的身上。李旻浩玩笑似的用肩撞了撞方灿，后者抿着嘴笑了。

转眼时间飞逝，朴太太将大家带到店外，说：“村里还有很多有趣的，别在我的小店里浪费太久时间了。”然后笑着和他们说了再见。

他们按照原计划，三组人分道而行，探索着这个朴实热情的村庄的每一个角落。

李旻浩走到哪家店，阳光便跟到哪。他发现一些店里的墙边有准备猫粮，还放置了猫砂盆。

黄铉辰看到不远处有一家古着店，立刻两眼放光，一手勾上李旻浩一手勾上金昇玟就向着那里进发。

“我们的首要任务是要去买棉花糖，铉辰，”金昇玟说道。今天是他们短暂假期的最后一天了，所以他们想在海滩上惬意地度过，做点烤棉花糖巧克力饼干吃。

“就看一眼。还有一个多小时才集合呢。”

黄铉辰的“一眼”最后变成了四十分钟。他试穿了很多件衣服，尝试了很多不同的搭配，最终将大多看中的都买回了家。另外两个人无奈地看着黄铉辰对着一件件衣服爱不释手的样子，可以想象到之后他要把所有的东西装进行李箱的艰难摸样。

“嘿，我就说不会逛太久的。”金昇玟翻了一个白眼作为回复。

李旻浩想要买点东西留作纪念，但是周转半天还没有发现非常合心意的。他一直想要一条项链，但现在却无法决定他到底想要什么样的。

他感觉到脚腕的地方被毛茸茸的东西摩挲的痒痒的，低头一看发现阳光又跑来找他了。她不像其他的猫一样提防心很强，而是很快和李旻浩熟络了起来。他蹲下身，小心地将阳光抱到手里。手里的小肉球还挺有重量的。她没有像李旻浩想象的那样挣脱他跳回地上，让他有点惊讶，没有想到会这么容易。于是他抱着肥肥的阳光继续在村庄里转悠了一会后，低下身松开了手，阳光立刻窜下了他的臂弯继续到别的地方找“麻烦”去了。

***

“看看是谁来了。”听到Felix的声音后，方灿转过身。

只见Felix蹲着在逗阳光玩，撸着耳后的软毛，她发出了舒服的呼噜声。

“灿哥，我不知道该选哪个，”徐彰彬拿着两包海苔片问他。

然而方灿没有注意，注意力全在和Felix互动的阳光身上。

徐彰彬放下手里的两包零食，走向方灿，看到他在宠溺地笑。“咳，哥觉得谁更可爱？是猫还是Lee Know hyung？”

“Lee Know， 还用说吗，”方灿回答道。

“那哥可能不这么觉得。”

“不，他知道的，所以也会这么觉得。”

徐彰彬拖着方灿一起采购晚上需要的东西，方灿的思绪却又飘向了李旻浩。不知道他现在在干什么。他听到阳光的一声“喵”，低头看到她正懒洋洋地走向他。

方灿弯下身，像阳光伸出了一只手，等着她把爪子放上来。然而阳光用头顶蹭了蹭他的指尖，措不及防的举动让他觉得神奇又可爱。不知怎么的，也让他又一次想到了李旻浩。

李旻浩好像猫。他笑的时候，嘴角会像猫一样上扬。他跳舞的时候干净利落而又优雅的样子，动作神态也像极了猫。也许是因为他有顺儿、东儿，现在也是最小的新成员，活宝多利的哥哥。

买到晚上需要的所有的东西后，他们又逛了逛其他的店各自买了一些纪念品。

***

回到小屋后，所有人都休息了两个小时，一直等到日落前一个半小时才开始准备。

“沙滩玩具在妹妹们的房间里。”

“铉辰尼，搬点柴火到外面。”

“这些是烤棉花糖的叉子吗？”

“噢噢噢，太酷了！”

“谁有防晒霜？”

“别忘了彩灯。”

“它们甚至都不亮了！”

他们在屋子里吵吵闹闹地争论着无关紧要的事情。终于，所有人都准备好向海滩出发了。他们准备像还在高中的时候那样，无所顾虑地度过剩下的夜晚。要在这里留下最美好的回忆。

当然，刚一靠近海边，一半的人就毫不犹豫了跳进了海水中，互相泼水打闹。不一会儿全身就都湿透了。清澈的海水在夕阳的照射下呈现出了绿松石般的色彩和光芒。

当金宇珍和方灿在海滩上生火时，金昇玟和忙内在一边堆着沙堡。不久后李旻浩也加入了弟弟们，帮着他们捡贝壳做装饰。

“这是什么鬼？”剩下的八个人听到黄铉辰的声音后看向海边。只见他一路从水里冲上了岸。出于直觉，剩下的人也跟着上了岸，除了Felix。“该死的，这是什么！”

“淡定，铉辰尼，这只是个海参，”Felix弯下腰摸了摸那个无脊椎生物。方灿激动地跑到了Felix旁边也伸出了手。剩下的人，除了韩知城和黄铉辰外，都聚到了一起观察这个神奇的海洋生物。伊恩尼太激动了，几乎要把海参从海水中捞出放到陆地上。

“好软好粘。”

之后他们拿来了浮板，在海水上漫无目的、无拘无束地漂浮。又潜入水中，带着呼吸管，观察更多的海洋生物，也发现了一簇簇珊瑚群。

“珊瑚并不是植物，它们是动物。”方灿解释道，揭下呼吸管。在澳洲的时候，他和Felix几乎每晚都会冲浪，咸湿的空气是他们对家独特的记忆。“这些珊瑚，”他指向一簇珊瑚群，“实际上是很多很小很小的动物。”

“哇。它们很漂亮。”李旻浩评论道。这次，他也有点想入水一探究竟了。水下的世界应该是很神奇壮丽的吧。他小心地用脚试探了一下海水，照理说他绑着绷带是不应该碰水的，但他实在是太好奇了。也不能怪他，对吧？

他们欢笑着，度过了快乐美好的时光。眼睛都笑成了月牙状，享受着所有人在一起的时光。

李旻浩看向远处美不胜收的景象。快要日落了，所以他决定先去洗个澡然后回到海滩上看着篝火，换别的人去洗漱。这跟酒吧里纸醉金迷的氛围比起来，实在是好太多了，李旻浩想。好一千，一万倍。现在是他能想到的最舒服的样子了。

***

“你又在盯着他看了。”徐彰彬碰了碰他的肩。

李旻浩洗漱完神清气爽地回到海滩后不久，也洗完澡的方灿就穿着一件无袖背心加入了大家。他的脖子上围了一条毛巾，用来擦干头发。那无袖背心露出了他手臂上的肌肉，谁会不盯着看？想不引人注意都难。

“嘿，回神吧哥。”徐彰彬在李旻浩的面前挥了挥手。

李旻浩没有回应，视线还是停留在帮着金宇珍一起生火的方灿身上。不应该是这样的，一切都比想象中的难太多了。

虽然这两天方灿大多时候都没有穿上衣，但也许是因为自然的景色太美了，李旻浩（出人意料地）没有盯着看方灿太多。

“我去拿巧克力和饼干，”李旻浩起身，忽略了弟弟们叫他的声音，埋头走回了屋里。

他从冰箱里找出了夹心巧克力和他们在超市买的几板好时。他好像隐约听见了黄铉辰和Felix在楼上的谈话声，但是没有太在意，又转身去拿棉花糖。

“嗨，Lee Know，”一个身体贴上了他的后背，然后把下巴也搁在了他的肩上。他转过身看到了正对着他笑的金宇珍。接着一双手抱上了他的腰。李旻浩只是歪了歪头，对这些突然的举动感到奇怪，但没有介意和那位朋友亲密接触。

“宇珍，我在哪能找到...”方灿从前门进到室内，看到被金宇珍背后抱着的李旻浩，顿住了脚，剩下的问句也卡在了喉咙口。眼里的光芒立刻黯淡了，但他还是隐忍着情绪，快速转过身出了门，嘴里咕哝着“抱歉”，好像他破坏了一个私人的时刻。

李旻浩很不解方灿的举动。金宇珍向他露出了类似恶作剧成功的笑，看向前门。

“看来彰彬尼说的是真的。”他自言自语道，让李旻浩感到更加疑惑了。“没什么，找到需要的东西了吗？”他松开李旻浩。

“嗯...除了饼干都找到了。”

“在这。”金宇珍伸手够到一个更高的柜子，拿到了饼干。

“谢谢。刚刚哥是在干什么？”

“说什么呢？”金宇珍对着他笑。

李旻浩怀疑地盯着他看。“算了。”

回到外面，其他的人都在抓住太阳下山前最后的时刻，拍摄着日落的照片。

李旻浩踏入岸边的浅水潭中。金色的阳光把他也染成了金色。他看着远方，用鼻子吸气，然后用嘴呼出，感受着夕阳西下前的最后一抹余晖。

一双有力的手突然环上了他的腰。他侧过头，看到的却是紧皱着眉头的方灿。他把头埋在李旻浩的颈窝里，闻着他身上香草的味道，紧了紧手。

李旻浩笑了笑，慢慢放松紧绷的神经。“来这里做什么？”他摸了摸方灿的头发。

“想要一个Lee Know的抱抱。”他低声回答道，声音闷闷的。李旻浩咯咯地笑了。“难道不能拥抱我最好的朋友吗？”

“当然不是，”也许他们永远都会是这样，最好的朋友。

“你之前说的，”方灿抬起头看着李旻浩，“那个你整天想着的人，是宇珍吗？”

李旻浩困惑地看向方灿。出于某种原因，他的举止，表情和言语有点占有欲的意味。这让李旻浩不知道该怎么反应，就像那种坐立不安，紧张却又隐隐期待的感觉。

”不是宇珍哥。为什么突然这么问？”

“没什么。”他重新把头埋回了李旻浩的颈窝，后者握住了他的手，十指紧扣住他的。

“今天你有点奇怪。”方灿只是轻哼了一声表示回应。

在咸咸的空气和海浪的碰撞中，在金色的光芒和白色的云朵下，在方灿令人安心的温暖怀抱中，李旻浩任由自己的思绪越飘越远，想着也许他们不仅限于此。

也许方灿也心有所属，也许那个人是他呢。


	5. 美好的愿景

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

  
  


这短暂的度假就像是忙碌生活中一段童话般美好的插曲。尽管他们大多数人都有快要截止的项目或是作业，大家还是决定享受此时此刻的安逸美好。

“张嘴，啊，”黄铉辰喂徐彰彬吃了一个刚做好的烤棉花糖巧克力饼干，还是热的，脆脆的。

“昇玟尼，怎么不烤棉花糖？”

金昇玟摇了摇头。“我不喜欢棉花糖，”所有人都感到不可思议，“吃起来好奇怪，黏糊糊的。”

“可就是因为黏糊糊的它们才好吃啊！棉花糖软软的，黏黏的，但是，好甜好甜，”忙内描述道，像在演情景剧一样说出他的台词。

“你该庆幸你是我的男朋友，”金昇玟移动了到忙内背后，抱上正在津津有味吃着烤棉花糖巧克力饼干的人。

“你 _ 爱 _ 我，”忙内淡定地说道。

金昇玟没有回话，只是撅了撅嘴，但每个人都知道这是事实。

”一切都太美好了。”金宇珍喝了一口热巧克力。

“嗯。”

Felix和梁精寅开始为了谁烤的棉花糖更好而争论。李旻浩笑着看着两个弟弟互不相让的场景。他试着分散自己的注意力，试着不去想今夜之后的事。回到学校之后，一些事情肯定会不一样了，至少对他来说。

“Lee Know hyung，巧克力快吃完了。麻烦哥去屋里再拿点来吧。”徐彰彬向李旻浩扑闪着眼睛，撒娇道。

“好吧。”李旻浩无奈地起了身。

“Lee Know，我跟你一起。”方灿跟上他。

“没事的，我可...”

“我们俩可以拿更多的巧克力，我想大家都会想要的，对吧？”方灿这么说道。李旻浩奇怪地看了他一眼，耸了耸肩任由他去了。

“你们觉得灿哥会不会终于准备表白了？”两个人一进到屋内，黄铉辰问道，拿出藏在背后的巧克力。其他人都或是笑着或是点头，除了Felix。

“我以为我们没巧克力了？”Felix问道，对平静表面下的暗潮涌动一无所知。

“噢，龙馥儿。我们爱你但是他们都这么明显了。”

“我赌一周的中饭，灿哥不会说的。有谁跟我一起？”徐彰彬打赌道。

不远处的屋内，方灿和李旻浩完全没有听见大家的谈论。李旻浩去冰箱里找巧克力的时候，方灿从他们住的客房里拿出了一个小纸袋。

“Hey，Lee Know yah，”方灿在李旻浩身后叫他。

“嗯？”他没有转身看方灿，还在冰箱里翻找着。

“有一个东西给你。”成功得到了李旻浩的注意。

“为什么？”

“我觉得应该会很适合你。”他递出攥在手里的小纸袋。

李旻浩接过，打开，拿出了里面的东西。“灿尼哥给大家都买了吗？”

方灿挠了挠后颈，避开李旻浩的视线。”没，”他的脸好似在燃烧。

李旻浩没有刨根问底。手里的项链链条类似于编织的绳子，有一颗金棕色的石头吊坠，是过于完美的蛋形。

方灿从他的手里拿过项链，走到他的身后。然后小心地为他戴上。

“前天你在森林里走丢了，我去找你的时候发现的这块石头。”

李旻浩低下头，用手拿起那块石头对在从外面照进来的灯光下。他看着石头，也看到了反射出的自己。

没等他回复，方灿已经出了门。他匆匆跟上，完全将巧克力抛在了脑后。

“好像没有巧克力剩下了。”方灿对着所有人说道。

“铉辰尼发现这里还剩了点。”金宇珍告诉他们。

在回到大家一起围着坐的圈子前，李旻浩将方灿送他的项链放到了衣服下。

坐下后，他弯起脚，抱住自己的膝盖，裹着毯子。Felix在讲恐怖故事，韩知城捂着耳朵没有敢听。李旻浩挪到了离方灿更近的地方，只是因为那人恰好就坐在他的旁边而已。

“我在想什么你都知道。我想要一条项链很久了。”他说道，声音放低确认只有方灿能听见。“谢谢你，灿尼，或者说应该叫你秘密超人或是思维大师。”

方灿被逗笑了，他的笑声也许是李旻浩听到过的最悦耳的旋律了。他们裹着一条毯子坐在一起，在没有人能看得到的地方，手指轻拂着对方的。

“哇，看月亮！”忙内指向空中。

当所有人的注意力都被皎洁的明月吸引时，也许李旻浩觉得一切都还是在童话故事或是梦里，他在方灿的脸颊上轻啄了一下。一句无声的谢谢算是他的回礼。

***

_ 怎么才能不喜欢同性？ _ 李旻浩盲目地在网上搜索着。他真的不知道该怎么做，不然也不会相信互联网上的回答。

自从三周前他们度假回来，他开始慢慢地疏远方灿，减少跟他的接触，甚至是找借口不能一起学习。之前他们每周一晚上都会一起看电影的，现在也被李旻浩用蹩脚的借口推脱了。他很小心地，慢慢地，却又坚定地斩断任何的藕断丝连。

他也时常会想，方灿会不会因为他的疏远而受伤呢？他自私自利地想要摆脱自己烦人的情绪，却从来不管方灿是怎么想的。他可真是个混蛋。但应该没事的，不多久方灿就会找到另一个会代替自己位置的人。方灿会跟她一起在周一看电影，和她一起学习，而不会像他一样时不时地在偷看方灿给他带来困扰。

一定会没事的。他不是什么特别的人。正像方灿说的那样，他送给他的项链，李旻浩从那之后就没有取下来过的项链，也只是因为恰好想到他了而已。

***

李旻浩靠在镜子上，张着腿做着拉伸，用手够着自己的脚趾。就在这时，熟悉的身影们进入了舞蹈室。

“你们怎么做到起这么早的，”黄铉辰打着哈欠。

Ten和昌民把包放在了房间的角落，加入了李旻浩一起拉伸。然而黄铉辰选择直接倒在地上再睡一会儿懒觉。现在是，大概，7：30？也没那么早。

所有人都咯咯地笑了。热身后，他们把音量调到最大，用音响放着歌。就算如此，黄铉辰还是像一根木桩一下丝毫没有醒来的迹象。

舞蹈。舞蹈能释放很多。是因为舞蹈李旻浩才没有被肩上沉重的思绪压垮。只有在跳舞的时候，他才能做到不去想任何事情，而是让肾上腺素随着身体的动作接替自己乱成一团的大脑。

他只看着镜子里的自己，把自己交给音乐。他不会去想太多，而是会去感受。想太多只会让他心痛，让他心烦意乱，所以他选择去感受。

就算是几个小时后，他还是享受着随着音乐舞动。就算Ten，昌民，和黄铉辰叫他一起吃午饭，他还是想继续练舞。

他忘记了时间，一转眼天都快黑了。那之后他才注意到他呆在舞蹈室多久了，大概九个小时？或是十个小时？他不知道，只是觉得太累了。

他躺在地上，大汗淋漓，累的眼睛都睁不开了。这时他的手机响了，打断了他的小憩。

“Hello？”

“ _ 旻浩啊，你还在舞蹈室吗？今天还没日出你就在那了。” _

李旻浩看了看手机上的来电人信息，是Ten。

“哥，你也几乎一整天都在这。别说我了。”

_ ”也是。现在你有事吗？“ _

”这次又想要我干什么？”李旻浩叹了一口气。如果Ten这样问他的话，基本就是需要他帮忙。“直接说吧。”

_ “哈哈，爱你，旻浩。我现在坐在这个地方，烧烤酱...” _

“如果是关于Jonny哥，我不会帮你的。”

_ “Pleaaaaaase！我想让他吃醋。用帮你买一周的苦的掉渣的黑咖啡作为交换怎么样，” _ Ten抱怨着。

“嗯？”李旻浩有点心动了。

_ “那，两周。” _ 李旻浩狡黠地笑了。

“成交。”

_ “那现在快到我的宿舍来。我都能想到你身上的汗臭味和凌乱的发型。” _ 李旻浩看了看时间。晚上6：56。

他叹了一口气，挣扎着起身，开始收拾东西。“我15分钟后到。”

_ “我再帮你化点妆。一会见！”Ten挂断了电话。 _

今晚应该会很有趣吧，正好可以分散他的注意力。

***

李旻浩看了看镜子里的自己，还不赖。

他没有想过从舞蹈室出来后还会去哪，所以借了Ten的一套简洁舒适的衣服。

黑色的牛仔裤紧紧地包着他的大腿，黑色的正装衬衫下穿了一件白色的背心，都是Ten借给他的。最上面的三个纽扣敞开着，露出性感的锁骨。脸上化了紫褐色的眼影，把他的眼神修饰得更加凌厉，散发着美丽而神秘之感。Ten又帮他画了上挑的眼线，涂了淡红色的唇膏。

Ten穿了一件荧光色的，等他占领舞池的时候肯定可以吸引所有人目光的正装衬衫。Jonny肯定也不例外。下身穿了一条黑色皮裤，配了红色的腰带。画了烟灰色的眼影还有亮片的点缀。最后涂了亚光的唇釉。

“让我看看你的高光，”Ten转了转他的头从不同角度看高光的效果。

李旻浩笑了。Ten帮他搭配的很好。他想着方灿会不会喜欢他现在的样子。

“今晚准备找个什么样的人？”Ten问道，边薄涂着一层亮色的唇彩。

“再说吧。“

”什么叫再说。有什么不对的吗？”Ten双手叉着腰看着李旻浩，脸上写着“我知道你有什么事情瞒着我”。

“你的身高不对。”李旻浩试图逗Ten来转移话题。

“你也没高到哪去。”Ten靠近他，怀疑地盯着他看，久到他都招架不住，不得不移开眼。

“我的天，”Ten惊讶地得出结论。

“怎...怎么了？”李旻浩有点手足无措。

“你恋爱了。”

“不是每个人都和你一样。”李旻浩回击道，脸上的温度却在慢慢升高。

“我可没否认。”Ten挑衅道。

“恋爱有什么好的。”李旻浩喃喃自语，翻了一个白眼。

Ten叹了一口气，双手抓住李旻浩的。”噢，你们这些小孩子太天真了。”

“你就大两岁而...”

“噢，我的天，单恋可不是我喜欢的，”Ten用一种奇怪的高级口音说道，“他是谁？”

“人形全能袋鼠。”Ten挑了挑眉。“方灿。”

“你喜欢 _ 灿 _ ？”Ten难以置信地说道，“李旻浩，你无药可救了。”

“别再说了，哥。”Ten只是对他笑了笑。

“先不管这些。”他拽着李旻浩出了门。

***

一个多小时后的现在，李旻浩还是被背后投来的目光弄得浑身不自在。他不寒而栗。此时此刻他正跟另一个舞队的领舞Kino闲聊着，两个舞者有很多共同的话题。酒吧里响彻着音乐声和其他人的交谈声。

Ten（显然）引起了Jonny的注意力，他们正在舞池里一起舞动着。

李旻浩以去厕所为由暂别了Kino。事实上，他是想弄清楚到底是谁在盯着他看。他有点醉了，不太能辨别到底是谁。

突然，也许是发现了李旻浩的意图，他看到了一个黑色短发的漂亮女生正走向他。

“Hey！你是旻浩，对吧？”她的声音甜甜的。

“嗯...对。”他有点犹豫，不知道对方是怎么知道他的。“我们...之前见过吗？”李旻浩问道。

“噢，没有。今天算是我们第一次正式见面。抱歉。我是智敏。也许有人向你提起过我？”

李旻浩歪了歪头。的确有人提过，但他实在是记不清了。

“我是灿尼亲近的朋友之一。”她说道。

“你是 _ 那个 _ 智敏？”那个女生笑了笑，露出了洁白的牙齿。就算李旻浩喜欢的是同性别的人，朴智敏也让他觉得是一个很有魅力的人。这让他莫名地感到不安。他不应该有这种情绪的，但还是控制不住自己胃里翻江倒海的感觉，控制不住有就算比她高，却不如她的感觉。这不像他一贯自信的作风。在其他人的面前感到渺小不应该在他的字典里的。

“如果可以的话，我想请你帮我一个忙。”她请求道。

李旻浩看了看周围，朴智敏把他带到了一个相对安静的地方，远离喧闹的舞池中央，以便他们能更好地交谈，不被打扰。什么事是李旻浩可以帮到她的？

“是这样的...有点难以启齿，”她深呼吸了一口气，“是关于灿尼的。我...我喜欢灿尼，很喜欢。我想，我想向他表白但是不知道应该怎么办，”她说。

李旻浩惊慌失措地瞪大了眼睛。对于他来说，这真是一个尴尬的情形。当然，朴智敏看起来很紧张并且完全不知道李旻浩的心思。”我恐怕帮不了你，我并不是很清楚，”李旻浩解释道，紧张地摸了摸自己的后颈。

“拜托你，你是灿尼最亲近的朋友之一。这样，如果是你，你想怎么被表白呢？”

朴智敏不是第一个请他帮忙出主意向方灿表白的人。一般来说，他不会帮忙，因为他觉得那些人配不上方灿。他就是这么可怕的人。不过现在在他面前的是朴智敏，他知道是对方灿很珍贵的人。他应该回答吗？他都不知道自己是怎么想的。这感觉有一点蹊跷，李旻浩又想了想。或许方灿也悄悄地喜欢着她。或许朴智敏是方灿一直在等的那个人。他们是很亲密的关系，所以如果他们真的确定了关系，他也终于可以跨过这个坎了，难道不是吗？

残酷的事实就像给了他当头一棒。李旻浩一直想着怎么样才能不对方灿再抱有其他的感情，等到现在他终于不能再对方灿有任何不是朋友的情感，他却发现自己溃不成军了。他太傻了。太，太傻了。李旻浩太傻了。

“我希望他们能直截了当地告诉我。诚实地告诉我为什么被我吸引。希望他们是因为我这个人而想跟我在一起，而不是只是想着跟我上床。如果他们真的喜欢我，我希望他们能付诸行动向我证明他们的心意。”

其实不管怎么样，他都会回答的，但他是为了方灿回答，而不是朴智敏。他希望方灿开心，毕竟爱一个人并且也被那个人爱着是世界上最棒的事情。他没有在夸大其词。

朴智敏静静地看着他，好似在试图读懂他，却让他感到更加得不安。她点了点头，在心里记下了。   
“好。很谢谢你，旻浩xi。之后再见啦！”就这样，她跟李旻浩道了别，准备迈入人群中。

趁着她还没走远，李旻浩叫住了她。“有你作为女朋友照顾他，我相信灿尼哥一定会是世界上最幸福的人。”为什么他说出了这些话？他不是很确定，但他说的没错。肯定有很多男生排着队想要和朴智敏在一起。如果方灿跟她很亲近，那么也说明了她一定是一个值得的人。

她笑了笑，从她的眼睛里李旻浩看到了她是开心的，但却好像并没有因为他的话而害羞。李旻浩没有多想从头到尾一直在心里作祟的嫉妒情绪，反之向她露出鼓励的微笑。

今晚有点太奇怪了。

***

“说吧，为什么Lee Know在躲着我？”

徐彰彬从第三版生物教科书中抬起头。“没看到我在学习吗？”方灿给了他一个“说出真相不然我就处理了你”的眼神。“我都不知道他在躲着你。”

“难道是我做错什么事了？我完全不知道。我不觉得我做错了什么。可是最近，他疏远了好多，甚至都不在周一和我一起看电影了。那可是我们约定俗成的活动啊！”方灿强调道，越讲越激动，不再压低着的声音引来了图书管理员的警告。方灿低声说了一句抱歉。

徐彰彬只是耸了耸肩，低头看着手里的书。“他好像说他参加了那个艺术班还是什么来着？”

“他是这么说的！但是仁俊在那个艺术班，当我向他问起Lee Know时，他告诉我他并没有在跟他一起上。”徐彰彬想要说些什么，但是方灿继续说道，“我知道你知道些什么。”

“也许他只是在忙着练舞？两周后他们有一个演出。”他试着说服方灿，“或是...”他给了方灿一个无辜却暗指着什么的笑，“他有了喜欢的人？”

方灿的脸上没有太明显的情绪，不过徐彰彬太了解他了。他一定是很烦躁的，但还是伪装成平时酷酷的样子。

“有什么问题吗，哥？”徐彰彬问道，方灿在盯着一个地方发呆。

他摇了摇头。“没什么，”他的表情回到了平时轻松愉快的样子，好像两秒前咬牙切齿的人不是他。“学什么呢？”

“生命的周期。”方灿低头嫌弃地看了徐彰彬一眼。


	6. 好想让你知道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

  
  


李旻浩把多利抱到腿上，任由她玩着自己身上灰色卫衣的绳子。

今天是周一，是电影之夜。

纵然他念着想着方灿，还是狠下心放了那人的鸽子。早些时候，他告诉方灿明天他有一个微积分考试，今天晚上要通宵复习。这样的谎言信手拈来。

没事的。这样对他们俩都好。也许朴智敏已经向方灿表明了心意？他不想用他们约定俗成的活动把方灿束缚在身边，他大可把时间花在更值得的人身上，比如那个可爱的女生。李旻浩陷入了自怜的沼泽，而这一切是他咎由自取。方灿可能早就发现他在慢慢疏远，但就算他发现了，他没有指明，没有说一句话。

真的没什么。他们就只是朋友而已。

李旻浩想知道为什么方灿会愿意成为他的朋友。他蛮横且凶狠，而方灿温柔又和善。他很感激方灿和他相处的时候没有表露出一丝怜悯他的意思。

“多利啊，不管我认识多少人，为什么最后我还是想着灿尼？”他问着腿上的小猫，却更像是在自言自语。他觉得浑身都好痛，然而这都是他一手造成的。他苦笑着，又或是哭了，他分不清。

多利朝着他”喵“了一声走开了。

“在我最需要你的时候，你却抛下我走了。”李旻浩对着他的小“女儿”说道（他觉得他的猫都是他的孩子）。他又叫了顺儿和东儿，却没有得到任何回应，也许他们已经在宿舍的某个角落慵懒地睡了。

他看了看电视机旁边的电子钟。晚上8：36。

韩知城一时半会还不会回来。他和徐彰彬去健身房了，一般他们十点才会回来。

多利的声音从他的房间里传来，似乎在叫他过去。他一边烦躁地抱怨着一边起身，不知道多利又找了什么“麻烦”。

他在书桌下的柜子那儿找到了多利，她站在抽屉的边缘，眼看着就要摔下了。

李旻浩毫不犹豫地冲向她，因为傻乎乎的多利试着找到平衡却被自己两只爪子绊倒了。他尽可能护住多利（护住自己和多利好像是不太可能的），头重重地敲到了桌角，同时也牢牢地接住了多利。李旻浩疼得两眼发黑。

他叹了一口气。“多利，你这个小...”重新睁开眼却对上了她黑珍珠一般的眼睛，那双甚至可以削弱魔鬼的眼睛。李旻浩实在是不忍心批评他的小女儿了，就算她老是闯祸，让他跟在后面收拾烂摊子。

他把多利抱得更紧了。“你差点就 _ 摔死 _ 了，”他夸张道。其实他知道多利作为一只猫，从高处跳下的时候肉垫可以帮助她稳住自己，但她还小，而且一点都不健壮。当时领养她的时候，李旻浩也被告知多利有很敏感的爪子。“刚才是想干什么？”

多利只是“喵”了一声，好像听懂了李旻浩在问她什么一样。他抱着多利起身，看着书桌，紧绷着的神情却放松了下来。

是方灿送给他的那条项链。

他难以置信地看向多利。“怎么会...”，多利恐怕只会回他另一声“喵”，于是李旻浩亲了亲她的额头。“你做的对，多利。我应该跟灿尼一起出去的，但现在却像一个混蛋一样逃避着问题，”他承认道，“你是我最爱的女儿，多利。但是别告诉你的姐姐们我说了这些。”

他戴上那条项链，看向那吊坠的神情有点悲伤。“李旻浩，你真是个该死的混蛋。”

他把多利抱到客厅里的沙发上，又亲了她一下，拿出她最喜欢的玩具吸引她的注意力，然后拿上钥匙，出了门。

可能朴智敏还没有表白，趁现在可能还有机会他应该紧紧抓住。

该死的，他真是个胆小鬼。如果不现在告诉方灿，可能就再也没有机会了吧。他也不觉得自己会再有这样冲动的自信，好想让他知道。

他穿过一条条街道，穿过人群，走过一个个商店，走过他最喜欢的猫咪咖啡店，走过那个他有时候会想三点去吃他最爱的拉面的小超市。李旻浩的思绪叫嚣着，他甚至差点闯了红灯。

他听到了笑声。不是对他的，但听起来很耳熟，他看了看周围寻找着声音的源头。他焦急地东张西望找寻着，差点扭到了脖子。

他在那里。方灿在那里咧着嘴在笑， xx酒窝xx 。李旻浩不知道他是怎么在汽车的喇叭声，不知从哪传来的音乐声和陌生人的聊天声中听到方灿的笑声的。他笑了笑，尽管还是感到内疚，却放松了不少。就在他差点隔着亮着红灯的人行道喊出他的名字时，他脸上的笑容僵住了。

她 _ 也 _ 在那里，从那家店走出来。不是随便的哪家店，而是李旻浩和方灿每周一看完电影后最喜欢去的奶昔店。她带着迷人的微笑，手里拿着一束花，笑声和方灿的融为了一体。

朴智敏喝了一口方灿的饮料，他最喜欢的少冰七分甜芒果奶昔加珍珠，因为那甜度而睁大了眼睛。方灿被她的反应逗笑了。接着，她笑着说了些什么，然后在方灿的脸上落下了一个吻。

李旻浩在一旁观望着，没有意识到已经绿灯很久了，无数的人从他的身边穿过马路。

周围的一切突然都安静了。太安静了。他第一次真的不知道该怎么办了。难道他没有希望这个瞬间早点到来吗？难道他不是做了充分的准备吗？是他 _ 自己 _ 鼓励朴智敏去向方灿表明心意，并且告诉了她他喜欢怎么被表白。他能怪谁呢？一切都是他咎由自取。

他戴上连帽衫的帽子，低着头返回宿舍。奔向方灿的时候，时间过的太快了，现在回去的路，怎么这么漫长呢。时间好像静止了，让他有点喘不过气。

李旻浩的脑子里一片空白，眼前却一片模糊。插入家门钥匙，慢慢打开门的时候，他还是能听到那笑声。

韩知城已经回来了，在沙发上和顺儿和多利玩，电视上放着他最喜欢的动漫，七大罪。顺儿一直是韩知城最宠幸的。他们的名字都挺像的，顺儿（Soonie）和知城尼（Sungie）。东儿趴在茶几下毛茸茸的猫窝里。

韩知城转头看到李旻浩红着眼站在门口，脸上的笑容立刻消失了。还没等他放下腿上的两只猫起身，李旻浩迈着沉重的步伐失力地倒向了他，“Oof！”

“哥...”韩知城摸了摸李旻浩柔软的黑发。后者把头埋在他的颈窝里，无声的泪水浸湿了他的上衣，就像当时他对徐彰彬一样。只是可悲，他想。

“什么都别问，拜托你。”他闷声说道，声音低低的但足以让韩知城听清。太弱了，他太弱了太不堪一击了。不应该是这样的。

不知过了多久，他就只是坐在那泪如雨下。他很感激韩知城。有的时候，当他感到无力的时候，韩知城更像是年长的人。他照顾着李旻浩，就像李旻浩照顾他一样。李旻浩很信任他，他和徐彰彬让李旻浩觉得脆弱无力不是什么大事，让他不用一直戴着面具生活。

“你的衣服怎么没有汗味？”他问道。

韩知城咯咯地笑了。”我们没去健身房。彰彬哥叫我帮他挑一个最完美的礼物给铉辰尼，”他调整了一下他们的姿势，和李旻浩肩并肩窝在沙发里。“最后我们买了三个礼物准备给他，一个是我的，两个是彰彬哥的。”

“你给铉辰尼买了什么？”李旻浩吸了吸鼻子，看起来好多了。

“一条手链。”

“彰彬尼呢？”

“嗯...他买了铉辰尼一直想要的一条颈链和...”

“和什么？另一个礼物是什么？”

就算宿舍里只有他们两个人，韩知城还是悄悄地在李旻浩耳边说了什么，仿佛大声说出来会冲击到顺儿、东儿和多利。

李旻浩笑着看向韩知城，“我的天，认真的吗？”

韩知城点了点头，忍着笑容，他很高兴成功把李旻浩逗笑了。即使只是像这样短暂的瞬间，他还是想竭尽所能，让李旻浩不要太伤心。

李旻浩帮了他很多。他和Felix是通过李旻浩才会认识，才会在一起。不过就算是那之前，他们就已经是很好的朋友了。

“铉辰尼是一个幸运的人。”

“谁说不是呢？”韩知城打了个哈欠。

多利跳上沙发，在李旻浩和韩知城中间舒服地趴下。不知（又）过了多久， 韩知城睡着了。他一定已经尽了最大的努力为了李旻浩而醒着。是心很善良，很可靠的弟弟。

李旻浩笑着看着他最好的朋友和他的小猫。他没有把韩知城叫醒，而是把他抱到了房间，帮他盖上被子。之后李旻浩又回到客厅，把顺儿也抱到了韩知城身边。打开韩知城没有就睡不着的夜灯，在他的脸上留下感激的一吻后悄悄地关上了房门。

回到客厅，他发现东儿已经在猫窝里沉沉地睡去了，于是他抱起多利回到了房间，把她放在床的另一半边。之后又抚摸了她一会儿才让她睡去。李旻浩紧紧地握住脖子上挂着的那块石头。

终于，他可以忘记方灿了，不是吗？

不应该是这样的。他会一直痛恨自己。他牵制方灿太久了，是时候放手了。

尽管韩知城陪了他很久，试着让他开心起来，此时此刻左胸前窒息的感觉让他又快要忍不住眼眶里的泪水了。

_ 真可悲。 _

这一次，他没办法拼起自己被撕碎的心了。那些散落了一地的碎片，在黑暗中又一次被刺穿了。

李旻浩尽最大的努力在多利的呼噜声中入睡，尽最大的努力打着哭嗝不再去想。

***

黄铉辰和Ten看着面前一团糟的李旻浩叹了一口气。

Felix和徐彰彬分别在他的两边安慰着他。

他们带李旻浩到了他最喜欢的华夫饼屋。他一直像他们保证他没什么事，他还好（只是 _ 还好 _ ）。在这之前，他们每一个人都有去到李旻浩的宿舍，给他们开门的李旻浩看起来像是暗无天日地生活了很久。他没有接受任何一个人的邀请，但他的朋友们固执地不想让他再在宿舍里自生自灭了。这么多天，他除了去上课之外，哪里都没去。他们不得不连哄带骗地不让他再一个人呆在自己的房间。

他们点了李旻浩最喜欢的酪乳华夫饼，配上草莓，香蕉和分量正正好的奶油，然而李旻浩回应他们的微笑里没有一丝的光亮。

“你们别再担心我了，”他擦了擦嘴。“我能有什么事，现在不是好好的吗？”

“嗯...你说的不错。”Ten回应道，叹了一口气。“如果你觉得 _ 那么 _ 大的很眼圈没什么，那...”他凑近看了看李旻浩布满疲倦的脸，没有一处是还好的。“你对‘还好’的定义还真是广。”

说实话，Ten是对的。尽管李旻浩会出门上课，但只要一下课他就立马又回到宿舍，把自己关在房间里了。他总是直接地或是找借口拒绝了他的朋友们邀请他一起出去，或是甚至只是一起吃个冰淇淋，但是其实他觉得自己是麻木的。

李旻浩甚至没有用遮瑕，而他 _ 总是 _ 会用遮瑕的，不管是去哪儿。

“让我安静地度过这个阶段吧，拜托，”李旻浩低吼道。快一周了，他的朋友们都很担心他（包括金昇玟，就算她不表现出来）。不是所有人都知道他单方面的失恋了。李旻浩甚至没有想过要告诉所有人，除了韩知城、徐彰彬和黄铉辰。然后黄铉辰告诉了舞团的所有人，但是李旻浩没有说他因为他实在是太累了。他知道黄铉辰这样做是有他的原因的，现在他的朋友们都在试着帮助他度过。他很感激地接受了所有人的关爱，心碎让他变得更加想依赖别人。

“哥你知道现在你需要什么吗？”黄铉辰说道，所有人都看向了他。“计划有变，”他站起身，“不管你想不想，今晚我们所有人一起出去嗨！”

所有人都笑了，除了李旻浩，他的样子看起来是想要爬回自己舒服的房间，像一颗糖裹上糖纸一样裹着他的小毯子，然后睡到天荒地老。


	7. 冲动是魔鬼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

  
  


第二天早上，李旻浩倒着坐在沙发上，东儿趴在他的身边。他叹了一口气，然后哼哼唧唧地说着不明不白的话。没过多久，东儿也许是受不了他的咕哝声了，于是跳上了他，在他裸露在外面的肚皮上挥了一爪后，跳下了沙发，扬长而去。

“我还指望着你理解我呢？”李旻浩看着东儿离去的身影。

他不得不承认昨天晚上和他的朋友们一起去了酒吧的确让他觉得好受点了。快要到演出的那一天了，他真的应该振作起来。然而他又何尝不想呢，他试着在练舞的时候呈现最好的状态，但就是差了那么点儿，一起练舞的朋友们也都看在眼里。

他叹了一口气，感到有点烦躁。黄铉辰的生日也快到了，就在演出后的第二天，他需要给弟弟准备点什么。网上购物似乎是一个不错的选择，他不是很想出门。他真的不是很想在外面逛，而网上购物只需要他起身找到他的手机。

正当他准备起身的时候，他听到了有人在敲门。

唉，为什么不能让他有一个安静的下午，让他在平和、静谧（和眼泪）中一个人度过心碎的阶段呢？

他没有立刻起身，等着门外的人认为没有人在家然后离开。如果是韩知城，他会有钥匙；如果是徐彰彬，黄铉辰或是Felix，李旻浩能识别出他们每个人独特的敲门节奏。然而敲门声并没有停止。

李旻浩又叹了一口气，已经数不清是第几次感到烦躁和沮丧了。他希望那个人是来找韩知城的，这样他就可以跟他说韩知城现在不在宿舍，然后打发他走。这样他就又可以一个人安静地呆着了。

他戴上连帽衫的帽子，紧了紧绳子。不想再听到任何关于他的脸色和状态的评论了。省略了看一眼猫眼的步骤，他慢慢地开了门，做好了打发走那个人的准备。

好吧，也许他后悔没有先从猫眼看看门外的是谁了。

“嗨...灿哥，”他尽了最大的努力露出了一个（看起来应该很尴尬的）微笑。真是太巧了。他最不知道怎么面对的人此时此刻就在门口。他真是被幸运之神眷顾着。

方灿在对着他笑，然而只是表面上的，他的眼睛里没有任何光芒。李旻浩虽然想，但是没有避开他的视线。“嗨...Lee Know yah”

要问李旻浩有没有怀念方灿这么亲密地叫着他的名字？当然。要问他有没有因为复杂的情绪感到胃里一阵翻腾？同样的回答，当然。太难了。他甚至都不敢看方灿的眼睛，不过他还是尽了最大的努力这么做。“如果你是来找知城的，他和Felix一起出去吃中饭了。”

“其实，我是来找你的。”他脸上的笑容消失了一点。

“找...找我？噢...为…为什么？”他说出的话含糊不清，脑子里也是一团乱麻。方灿来找他做什么？他能找他做什么？

“我们方便进去说吗？像现在这样说有点尴尬，外面也挺冷的。”李旻浩在心里扇了自己一巴掌，他居然就这么一直让人站在门口。他确认了一下没有猫在门附近有逃出去的风险后，迅速开了门请方灿进来。

然后进了厨房，准备了方灿最喜欢的热可可。冲泡的过程中，他在脑海中过了一遍不知道什么时候记住的方灿最喜欢吃的那些东西。这表明他也陷得太深了。他轻笑了一下，在方灿面前他太弱了。愚蠢的李旻浩。

他回到客厅，看到方灿在和多利玩。他发现那人只穿了一件白T和运动裤，不知道他是怎么穿得这么少走到他和韩知城一起的宿舍的。但方灿这么简洁舒适的打扮，边逗着多利玩的场景牵动了他的心，让他觉得有种家庭的氛围感。他好傻，怎么会有这种愚蠢的想法。

他把给方灿的热可可放在了茶几上，然后在沙发的另一端坐下。方灿向他道了谢，继续撸着怀里的多利。李旻浩想问方灿是为了什么而来，但是他也许是有点不敢正面和方灿直接对话，于是他等着方灿起头。

“你还好吗？”

李旻浩抬头，没有再漫无目的地盯着自己的手看。是一个很随意的问题没错，但是从方灿的嘴里问出来却有莫名的感觉。“挺好的。”他选择了撒谎。虽然他因为没有诚实回答而感到内疚，但是如果他不这么做的话他们的谈话可能会往李旻浩不喜欢的方向发展。

“铉辰告诉我快要到你们演出的日子了。”

李旻浩嗯了一声作为回应。他完全忘了要告诉方灿。不过应该也没什么关系吧？他没有办法直视方灿。他做不到，也不知道他们的谈话在往什么方向发展。

“多利穿的衣服很好看，是在哪...”

“哥，拜托了，有话就直说吧。”

李旻浩破罐破摔道。他不想这样的，但是屋内紧张的氛围让他感到窒息。

太奇怪了。他明明不想知道方灿因为什么而来，现在却迫不及待地想说清楚。也许他让冲动主导了自己。

他没有抬头，却知道方灿在看他，也许睁大了眼睛惊讶地在看他。他尽力不紧张得发抖，手不知道该放在哪，脑子里也是一片混乱。

“那好，”方灿的语气有点尖锐，李旻浩在心里对造成这一切的自己做了一个鬼脸。“为什么不跟我们大家一起玩了？”他的声音又突然柔和了。这样的双面方灿有点吓人。

李旻浩仔细想了想。他好像不得不撒谎，但又不能是完全的谎言，需要有一点实话混在里面才行。见他许久没有回答，方灿附加到，“为什么不跟我一起玩了？”他强调的“我”让李旻浩愈发感到愧疚了。

“我最近...在为演出做准备。”这只是很小很小的一个原因，但至少他没有编织出任何不切实际的谎言。他抬起头，却又立刻后悔看到了方灿脸上的神情。他没办法看着方灿受伤的表情。“再说，你现在有更多事情要做了吧。”

方灿皱了皱眉头，“说什么呢？”他挑起了一边的眉毛。

“拜托，哥。不用试着对我隐瞒。”内心有个声音在叫嚣着让他闭嘴，但是他没有忍住还是继续说道，“既然你已经找到那个人了，为什么还要在我身上浪费时间呢。我都知道了，”他暗指着朴智敏。

“知道什么了，Lee Know？”为什么方灿要这样？为什么他看起来那么无辜？李旻浩已经伤得够深了，然而现在他满腔的怒火让他觉得更痛了。

他起身，房间里紧张的氛围也在上升，就像他的怒火一样。“别再装傻了，哥，”他很生气，是因为方灿还是因为他自己，他无从而知，但是他都宣泄在了方灿身上。他感到眼眶里的泪水刺痛着他的眼睛，于是他转过身，背对着方灿。“别再对我这么好了。别再看起来这么无辜了。哥为什么要脚踏两条船呢？”

说出口的那一瞬间他就后悔了。他让愚蠢狭隘的情绪阻碍并彻底摧毁了他们脆弱的友情。

李旻浩从来没有这么痛恨过自己，但为什么他还是要说？

他转过身面对着方灿，眼睛却不敢直视他的。”别再来找我了，我不想再看到你，“不是这样的，他有多珍惜跟方灿一起的时间啊。”至少现在你可以去烦你的女朋友了。”说出这番话的时候，他觉得太痛了。

“旻浩...”

他看着方灿靠得越来越近，却还是不能直视他的眼睛。看着方灿对他张开怀抱，但他又一次固执倔强地退后了几步，摇了摇头请方灿离开。

方灿被他突然表现出的敌意惊得向后踉跄了几步，抬起的双手也落回了身体两边。

”我很抱歉不请自来，浪费了你的时间，”他退向门口，穿上了鞋。李旻浩想叫住他，对他之前说的每一个字都后悔莫及，他想因为自己尖酸刻薄的话向方灿道歉，但是他的身体僵在了原地。“之后再见吧，旻浩。”

他终于抬起了头，也许终于鼓起了勇气想叫住方灿，但已经晚了。门已经关上，等他反应过来的时候脸上已经满是泪痕了。方灿对他说的那最后一句话，可能要变成他永远的幻想了吧。

他做了什么，不仅把自己伤得更深了，更加罪不可赦的是，他伤害了方灿。

方灿。李旻浩明明知道他不是那样的人，却还是对着他的脸说出了那么恶毒的话。他是李旻浩认识的最好的人，有着最温柔包容的心。他是耀眼的太阳，不管到哪都会把温暖也带到。他是李旻浩每周一晚上目光都会不由自主地被吸引过去的光。他是放心的拥抱和手心的温暖。他是鼓励的话语和温柔的港湾。他是李旻浩心跳的理由。

然而他伤害了方灿。

他伤害了方灿。

李旻浩从没这么难受过。他大口吸着气却怎么都呼吸不过来，用力抓着自己的头发因为他把一切都搞砸了。他苦笑着，吓跑了多利。“李旻浩，你就必须要让你这些又笨又愚蠢的情绪操纵你，对吗？”

也许他这么做是为了所有人好。难道不是吗？相比起他自己，他更是为了方灿。

那天晚上他是怎么睡着的，他都不记得了。也许是精疲力尽了，他的眼皮再也挺不住了。他甚至都没有在自己的房间睡去，他在韩知城的房间里，韩知城的床上不知道哭了多久。他需要人陪着他，就算他心知肚明他不值得。

韩知城是什么时候回来的，他也不知道。但第二天早上他醒过来的时候韩知城在他的身边，轻轻地打着呼噜。他的眼睛估计是又红又肿的，但当他又想起了前一天发生的事情，估计更进一步地把它们揉得更红更肿了。

他小心地调整了一下姿势，头埋到韩知城的胸前。他不想惊醒韩知城，但他知道那人是个睡得很死的人，所以没有太担心。

李旻浩用手紧紧地环上韩知城的身体，闻着他身上奇怪但让人安心的洗衣液和香草的混合味道。眼前又是一片模糊了。李旻浩甚至觉得他已经熟悉这种感觉了，就让他的眼泪流干吧。

他感觉到韩知城在摸着他的头发，让他慢慢地放松平静下来。“早上好，哥，”他向李旻浩打招呼，含糊不清的声音低低的。李旻浩又朝韩知城挪了挪，没有回话。他的声音肯定哑了。”我好困，”韩知城又说道。一分钟后李旻浩又听到了浅浅的呼吸声，估计韩知城又睡着了。

他也试着再次入睡。一晚上情绪的波动让他还是觉得疲惫不堪。他希望自己能一直一直睡去，不要醒来。那样比清醒着好太多了，难道不是吗？不过多久，方灿就会忘了他，他的生活没了他会更好的。

他闭上了眼睛，花了很长时间才慢慢失去了意识。

他永远都不想醒来。

***

这一次，他连课都没有去上。

他没有办法冒着风险出门。在任何地方他都有可能碰到方灿，他们一起的课上，亦或只是在走廊里。

他唯一做了的事情就是挑选给黄铉辰的生日礼物。沉重的思绪一直压迫着他，直到他几乎流不出眼泪为止。整天整夜他就躺在床上，盯着天花板，脑子里有千百种不同的声音叫嚣着。

就这样，他都不知道过了多久。他只吃了一点点东西，有的时候是忘了，更多的时候他没有任何胃口。他也把这作为惩罚自己的一种方式。他知道他应该吃东西的；他应该补充能量。不管怎么说，演出就在两天后，如果他不再多吃点，他可能会像一个纸片人一样倒在台上。

韩知城知道李旻浩在跟自己过不去，为他操碎了心，所以他会打包外卖，或是在徐彰彬的帮助下两个人盯着李旻浩把饭吃了。

为了韩知城和徐彰彬，还有他的舞团，他终于不再天天藏在房间里了。虽然他还是没有去上课，但是至少他开始和大家一起练舞了。他看了看时间，开始做准备早点出发，他知道自己一路闲逛到舞蹈室会花更长的时间。

他还需要洗衣服，还要给顺儿、东儿和多利添点食。他真的在自我悔恨中度过太久的时间了，因为他感到有点内疚韩知城帮他做了所有的事。这后知后觉的领悟给了他一点继续前进的动力，也在心里记下一笔，之后要弥补他的所有的朋友们在他最糟糕的时候还陪着他。他甚至觉得也需要补偿他的猫们，毕竟它们也忍受了这么久他烦人的哭泣声。

***

徐彰彬和韩知城挑着眉毛看向对方。进门之前，他们就感觉到了那金色卷发的哥散发出的低气压。说方灿给人的感觉很吓人已经不足以形容了。

他们进到录音室内，准备为之前完成的，他们都很满意的曲子录音。然而他们向方灿打招呼后，那人只是回应了一个让人不安的“嗨“。

几天前起，方灿就变得...不像他了。他没有表现出太多的不一样，但是一些人可以看出有什么事情在刺痛着他的神经，有可能是和李旻浩有关的。现在，事情看起来更糟了。没人知道发生了什么，看方灿的样子他也没有准备告诉任何人的打算。

韩知城和徐彰彬慢慢地把包放到沙发旁，在方灿边上的椅子上坐下。

过了好几分钟，都没有人说话。录音室内静悄悄地，却暗潮涌动。方灿突然站起来，看着被吓到的另外两个人烦躁地嘟囔了几句。

“你们说，Lee Know他妈的怎么了？”他看着徐彰彬，然后又看向韩知城。方灿一定是隐忍太久了。他满腔的怒火一直在堆积，现在估计已经到了饱和，稍有风吹草动就要爆发了。就像现在这样。

徐彰彬和韩知城看了看对方，然后看向了满脸写着烦躁的方灿。他很少会有这么失控的时候。这样也好，不然如果方灿一直自己憋着，迟早要憋坏的，他身边的人也都会为他担心的。

“哥，先冷静一下，”韩知城说道。也许是怕方灿有抵触情绪，徐彰彬附和道，“深呼吸，数到十。”

没有像他们想的那样配合，方灿瘫坐在了椅子上，看起来垂头丧气的。他一定为此困扰了很久，情况比他们担心的还要严重。

“是因为那首你在写的歌...”

“嗯，也许吧，”他可叹了一口气。“也许我错了。我还以为他喜欢我，不过我应该是错了。”他垂下了肩膀。另外两个人同情地看着他。

“给他一点时间吧，哥，然后再试试，好吗？”韩知城给了他一个让他放心的笑，就算他也不知道方灿和李旻浩之间到底发生了什么。

徐彰彬点了点头，同意弟弟的话。他捏了捏方灿的肩膀，后者终于露出了久违的笑容。

***

“灿啊，怎么这么消极？”方灿抬起头看到金宇珍端着他们俩的食物。“是关于Lee Know的吗？”

“什么时候不是了？”他叹了一口气。

金宇珍坐下，拆开筷子。“当你因为音乐焦虑，因为工作，因为失眠，因为...”

“行了，知道了。”方灿打断了他。金宇珍回了他一个狡黠的微笑。

他们谁也没再说话，就这么安安静静地吃着饭，直到金宇珍问道，“明天我们一起去看演出吗？”

方灿想了许久，然后叹了一口气，摇了摇头。“不了，我不觉得他会想看见我。”

”灿，你知道的，如果你去他会很开心的，”金宇珍试着说服他。

“他真的会吗？”他皱着眉头问道。

金宇珍放下筷子，注意力都集中在了方灿的身上。“其实，你有没有想过他之所以会这样对你，是因为他害怕。他顾虑太多或是甚至在怀疑自己的感情。”

“好吧，你说的有道理。但为什么他突然爆发了？为什么突然开始躲我了？”方灿完全想不明白。李旻浩让他困惑，让他不知道到底该怎么样理解他。

“你知道他的...”金宇珍的神情严肃了一点。“每每事情变得认真，没有一次他不是落荒而逃的，你应该知道为什么，”他手臂交叉放在胸前。

”嗯...我知道，”他太明白为什么了。因为他害怕。

他不敢再进一步了。他害怕会再次犯错，害怕再次犯下同样的错误。这事实刺痛了方灿，但他同时也能理解一些李旻浩的恐惧。他想护着李旻浩，想给他他值得的一切。想看他笑着的好似两个月牙的眼睛，想让他永远开心。

“我知道你因为顾虑Lee Know而不想去看演出，但至少去看看Felix和铉辰吧。”金宇珍说道。

方灿点了点头。他一直都想去的，但是自从和李旻浩的交锋后，他犹豫了。他会去的，为了Felix和黄铉辰。但一部分的他还是为了李旻浩而去的。

***

演出就在今晚。李旻浩看着镜子里的自己，甚至有点说不清他有没有准备好。也许那件事还在他的心里不安地躁动，但他也不想在舞台上留下任何遗憾。

“你确定没事吗？”黄铉辰问他，手环在他的腰上，让他感觉放松了很多。

李旻浩叹了一口气。“嗯，我没事的，”他这么告诉黄铉辰，但他甚至都没法说服自己。“铉辰尼，谢谢你...谢谢你做的一切，”他对弟弟露出一个微笑。

黄铉辰也回以微笑，紧了紧手，随后在他的脸颊上迅速亲了一下。“呀，”李旻浩嫌弃地回应道，嘴角却不自觉地上扬了。

今晚他们的表演是以性感为主题的。

每次演出每个舞团都会定一个主题。对于大学生而言，他们的传统是每次演出由不同的一位舞者主导，让他成为舞台上的焦点，并会有一段在聚光灯下的独舞。

今晚的主角他们也早就商量好了，是李旻浩。

这是他第一次在上台前这么紧张，低头看到手都在微微颤抖。

他试着深呼吸，徐彰彬和韩知城今晚都会来看他，这让他感觉好些了。他又提醒自己其他人也都会来，告诉着自己要慢慢冷静下来。

他吸气，数到十，然后呼气，如此反复。他又告诉自己方灿不会出现的，因为显而易见的原因。他试着不被影响。

昌民看着李旻浩，向他投去关心的目光。他走向李旻浩，问了和黄铉辰一样的问题。

李旻浩笑着摇了摇头。他很感激大家关心他，也知道为什么大家会有这顾虑，但他还是让昌民放心他会没事的。希望如此。

“做好准备。马上轮到你们！”工作人员叫道。

他不知道练了多少遍舞，多到他都数不清了。他和其他舞团的人投入了无数的时间练习，他不想让所有人失望。他不应该因为个人问题影响到大家。

他吸气，然后呼气。走上了舞台。

***

礼堂里，大家窸窸窣窣的谈话声随着灯光的亮起慢慢消散了。一群五岁的小孩子集中在了舞台的中央，吸引了所有人的目光。

因为是小孩子，观众们宠溺地看着他们表演着“鲨鱼宝宝”。

金昇玟轻碰了一下忙内的肩膀。“Hey，这是你的歌，”他低声说道。

梁精寅嫌弃地看了金昇玟一眼，身体却跟着节奏摇摆着。这首歌朗朗上口，也不能怪他，对吧？

金昇玟咯咯地笑了，伸出手搭上了忙内的肩。

没过多久，就轮到Felix、黄铉辰和李旻浩的舞团了。用疯狂来形容观众的热情程度都算是轻描淡写了。这让舞台上的人都忍不住咯咯地笑了。这个舞团里，几乎所有人都在校园内有一定的知名度。幸好所有的父母都已经带着孩子们回家了。

”我的天，看Felix。太。靓。了。”韩知城就差大声叫出Felix的名字了。不止是他，全场的观众都在期待他们的表演，因为他们总是能带来惊喜。

徐彰彬大声叫着黄铉辰的名字，几乎响彻了整个礼堂，兴致比韩知城还要高。他可以看到远处舞台上的黄铉辰忍不住笑了，对上了他的眼睛。他笑得裂开了嘴，眼里满是对台上舞者的骄傲。

金宇珍不得不提醒他们俩安静。表演这才正式开始。

方灿的眼睛没法从李旻浩身上移开一秒。他对性感这个主题掌握得如鱼得水。从他坐的地方来看，他能感觉到李旻浩和平时不一样的紧张不安的情绪。他能看到他深呼吸着，躲避着观众的目光。他从来没有这样过，但是尽管如此，聚光灯下的他还是那么得耀眼。

台上的五个人各就各位，音乐响起了。

正式开始之前，他们一个个都还是害羞地笑着，而现在，音乐声一响，他们的眼神与观众的交汇，恰到好处的表情和动作宣示着他们是舞台的主宰，观众们也为之疯狂。

随着重低音的音乐声响起，所有人的注意力都集中在了舞台上。他们的舞步强烈有力，气势恢宏，整齐划一，每个人却都有自己独特的风格。他们任由着身体随着节奏律动。

简直魔幻。他们的眼神更加凌厉了，也开始走到离观众席更近的地方。这感觉就像是礼堂里的所有其他人都中了他们的魔力，从始至终都只看着他们。五位舞者用能力和魅力征服了舞台和现场的每一个人。

“他太他妈的帅了。”方灿听到韩知城忍不住低声说着Felix。看到澳洲舞者的这一面，韩知城的脸已经红得不成样子了。

每个人都有一段独舞，从黄铉辰开始，然后是昌民，接下来是Felix和Ten。李旻浩是最后一个登场的。他独舞的时候剩下四人在黑暗中蹲下把整个舞台都交给了他。

铿锵有力的节拍伴随着沉重、轻盈交替的鼓点声。音乐慢了下来，李旻浩的动作也慢了下来。所有人的目光都聚集在他的身上，方灿更是。他的一举一动拨动着每个人的心弦，让所有人都摒住了呼吸。他的wave诱惑得恰到好处，同时手也慢慢地顺着身体滑下。尖叫声和口哨声不断地从观众席传来。一套行云流水的动作让所有人都激动着欢呼。

方灿的视线从没离开过李旻浩，从没眨眼怕错过丝毫。他看着李旻浩扫视着观众席，看着他咬着唇撩起他的黑发，看着他用那双勾魂的眼睛看着台下的人，甚至都忘了呼吸。只见李旻浩慢慢俯下身，伸出手面对着观众，在地上做起了致命的性感wave。瞬间整个礼堂的氛围又达到了另一个高潮，所有人都为他的精彩表现而疯狂。

他的独舞以请另外四位舞者起身而告一段落。五个人用整齐有力的动作结束了整场演出，征服了在场的每一个人。

音乐声一结束，观众们给予了他们最热烈的掌声和认可。从各处传来的欢呼声，口哨声，掌声和尖叫声让台上的舞者们咧着嘴笑了。包括李旻浩，他也终于发自内心地笑了。

他扫视着反响热烈的观众席，然后对上了方灿的眼睛。他脸上的笑凝固了，与那双眼睛对视的一秒钟却感觉像是一个世纪那么长。方灿觉得他清楚地看到了李旻浩脸红了，但台上的灯光一变好似也扫去了那抹红晕。尽管方灿希望他们能一直这样注视着对方，李旻浩还是移开目光低下了头。他差点忘了他们之前的闹剧了。

金宇珍轻碰了一下方灿的肩膀，后者这才回过神来。他招呼着方灿和其他人一起去后台和舞者们一起庆祝演出的成功。

已经有不少人在后台聚集了，他们大多数都是表演者的朋友或是亲属。方灿他们赶到的时候，五位舞者正抱在一起兴奋地尖叫、庆祝方才呈现的精彩的舞台。

注意到韩知城后，Felix奔向他，他高兴地将小一天的男朋友抱在怀里。“Felix，什么时候性感舞蹈跳得这么好了？”

Felix咯咯地笑了，在韩知城的耳边说了什么悄悄话，让他满脸通红，直至蔓延到耳尖。

忙内和金昇玟发现了黄铉辰，一起紧紧地拥抱了他，称赞他在台上精彩的表现。

“Hey，放开我的铉辰尼！”徐彰彬气势汹汹地和弟弟们开着玩笑，毫不犹豫地把黄铉辰拥入怀中。两个人紧紧地抱在了一起。

“太为你们骄傲了！”方灿对Felix和黄铉辰说道。他们笑着感谢了每一个来支持他们的朋友。金宇珍宠溺地摸了摸他们汗淋淋的发梢。

大家在一起讨论今晚的舞蹈动作的时候，金宇珍张望着李旻浩的身影，他就在不远处。

他和Ten在一起，后者的手搭在他的肩膀上。

“你确定不来庆功宴吗？大家都会在的。包括铉辰尼和Felix，也许你的其他朋友们也会去，”Ten试着说服李旻浩。他从没缺席过任何一场庆功宴，而且每次他都是舞池里的焦点。

李旻浩摇了摇头。“不了。我现在好想躺下。”他对Ten笑了笑，示意他没事的，只是累了。

”那行，”Ten叹了一口气，“我不会逼你，但是如果你改变了主意，随时来，好吗？”

他乖巧地笑着点了点头。Ten也笑了，然后在李旻浩的脸颊上亲了一口，逗得他也咯咯地笑了。“我的天，别！快走快走，你这个野蛮人。知道有人在等你吧。”李旻浩向他身后的人招了招手。Ten跳着跑向了在一直不远处看着他们的Jonny。他环上了Ten的腰，不管在场的其他人就开始吻他。

李旻浩皱了皱鼻子，却还是笑着。他转头，看到不远处等着他的金宇珍后走向了他，得到了一个大大的拥抱。

“你们太棒了，”金宇珍说道。

“还用说吗。”他开着玩笑。

松开金宇珍后，他看到了方灿。他愣住了，因为那人脸上的表情他从没见过，他从中读不出任何情绪。他不喜欢这样的时候。

方灿又向他走近了些，李旻浩花了很大的力气才说服自己不要后退，不要退缩。让他没有想到的是，方灿只是温柔地对他笑，“你在台上很耀眼。”

李旻浩低下了头，不想方灿发现他因为他的一句话就羞红了脸。今晚他的出现已经是一个奇迹了。李旻浩以为他不会来的，而现在他因为方灿看到了他在舞台上性感的表演甚至尴尬地不敢直视他。“谢...谢谢，”他紧张地轻声回答道。事实上，他一直是希望方灿能看到他的表演并且领会到他的小心思的，但是此时此刻他又羞得希望方灿没有来看他的演出。但他来了。

“Lee Know hyung！”李旻浩正想看向声音的源头，就被已经扑向他的弟弟们抱了个满怀，贴着他的脑袋们一起紧紧抱着他，让他差点都没呼上气，差点都没稳住自己。

“讨厌你。我不敢相信你在台上跳了那么欲的舞，”徐彰彬拱着鼻子评论道。李旻浩回了他一个得意的笑。Felix和黄铉辰又满身汗地凑上了他，他也紧紧回抱了弟弟们。在一片欢声笑语中，大家都抱在了一起。

李旻浩笑了。所有人都说他表现得很好，他不会怀疑他们不是发自内心的。

他不会怀疑方灿，他说他在舞台上是耀眼的存在。


	8. 情有独钟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

  
  


顺儿、东儿和多利一起陪在他身边的场景不多见。东儿睡着在了沙发的一边，顺儿躺着窝在他的肚子上，李旻浩顺着她柔软的毛。多利又在玩着他卫衣的绳子了。

他开着电视，放着Felix天天念叨着的他喜欢的动漫《一拳超人》，反正他现在也没有任何事情可以做。看到第四集的时候，他听到了开门声。

奇怪，韩知城应该不会这么早就回来的。现在才晚上9：34，还太早了。他应该还跟其他人在庆功宴才对。

李旻浩起身，小心翼翼地怕把东儿吵醒，看向门口。他愣住了，花了好几秒钟才缓过神来。

“哥来这干什么？发生了什么吗？”

方灿在门口解着鞋带，没有抬头看他，也没有回应。然后两只手各提着两个塑料袋径直走向了厨房。李旻浩坐回了沙发上。“说得真清楚，”他低声嘟囔着。方灿显然不会正面回答他的问题，但他到底为什么出现？现在的情形也太尴尬了。

他该去看看方灿在厨房里干什么吗？还是他应该在沙发上呆着？

许久李旻浩都没决定到底要做什么，而方灿已经从厨房出来，把手里的两杯喝的放到了茶几上，然后又回到了厨房，留下困惑的他在客厅。

是他最喜欢的抹茶奶昔，边上是一杯芒果奶昔。他一时之间甚至不知道该想什么。他已经为那些呼之欲出的感情流过太多眼泪了。还不如泪流成河，然后再修一座桥，跨过这道坎。然而他伤心太久了，已经无力建桥了，现在只剩一汪泪水掺杂着他无处安放的情绪。

多利跳下沙发，走向厨房。李旻浩还在震惊中不知所措。

大概过了三分钟，方灿终于端着两个盘子出来了，多利趴在他的肩上。李旻浩隐忍着才没有笑出声。方灿严肃的神情，配上紧紧扒着他的多利，是一幅搞笑的画面。但又意外的很可爱。

他把手里的盘子放到茶几上，李旻浩可以闻到很香的华夫饼的味道。是他最喜欢的白脱华夫饼，上面很规整地挤了枫糖浆，还有他猜想方灿从冰箱里找到的奶油。那是韩知城的，不过他不会介意的。也许方灿还是一个深藏不露的大厨。

终于，他在沙发的另一边坐下， _ 终于 _ 抬头看向了李旻浩。又是他永远看不透的那双眼睛。尽管电视上还是播放着打斗的画面和声音，客厅里却出奇的安静。

李旻浩对着方灿的眼睛，但其实他很想移开视线。不知道为什么，他有种被看穿的感觉，有点像那天晚上朴智敏在酒吧看着他的时候。他咽了口口水，不知道该干什么。甚至连呼吸都小心翼翼地。

方灿端起一个盘子，递给李旻浩，看他犹豫地接过。然后拿起另一个盘子，放到了自己腿上。谁也没有说话。李旻浩低头，光是看着盘子里的食物他的胃就已经开始尴尬地咕咕叫了。他叹了一口气，视线转而看着地板。他之前没有觉得很饿，所以没有吃晚饭，然而现在他的胃显然不是这么想的，尴尬地出卖了他。

“嗯...你怎么没在庆功宴？”李旻浩问道，打破了他们之间的沉寂。

方灿把手搭在椅臂上，头靠在了手上，视线却没有移动，还是盯着他在看。“你呢？为什么没去？”

李旻浩抬起头，他实在是看不透方灿。他脸上的表情很认真，然而却让他不知道该怎么去想。“哥到底为什么来？你完全可以在庆功宴上和大家一起，然而你却在...这。”

“不想你一个人。”李旻浩或许有一瞬间的冲动想吻方灿，然而他知道他不可以，因为太多原因了。也许方灿从没有认真地对待过他，而他从头到尾做了的就只是陷得越来越深。不过能怪谁呢？也只能怪他自己。这个时候，多利跳上沙发，在他们俩中间趴下。

然后他们就只是安静地吃着方灿准备的食物，看着电视上的主角埼玉一拳打飞了他的对手。李旻浩的注意力完全没有在动漫上。他偷看着方灿从容地咀嚼着华夫饼，在心里尖叫着方灿是可爱的。大晚上和方灿像家人一样这么呆着，吃着饭，看着电视，甚至让他恍惚间觉得他们亲密无间。

“我一个人也没事的，知道的吧，”他们吃完后，李旻浩喝着他的奶昔说道，“有我的孩子们陪着我，”他示意多利让她趴到自己的腿上。

“那，不想我在这吗？”方灿挑了挑眉。声音听起来冷冷的，却又有一丝温暖。

“不是的！”李旻浩脱口而出，放下手里的奶昔。“我...我是说...不是的，只是我不明白你到底为什么会来，”他说的没错。方灿不应该在这里的。他应该在庆功宴上和大家一起，或是跟他的女朋友在一起。

方灿向李旻浩挪了挪，靠得离他更近了，这让李旻浩有点紧张。“我来是因为有些话想跟你说。”

该死的。会是很糟糕的话，对吧？他妈的。他已经感到心里发慌了。

李旻浩歪了歪头，脸上是疑惑的表情，他试着让自己看起来没有那么迫切。“什么话？”

方灿靠得离他更近了，读着他的神情，耸了耸肩。“你觉得我想跟你说什么？”

李旻浩躲避着方灿的目光。 _ 告诉我你可能不想跟我一起出去玩了。告诉我我对你来说是一个负担。告诉我我是一个糟糕的朋友，你在我身边浪费了太长时间了。告诉我现在你想结束这一切，所以你买了我最喜欢的华夫饼和奶昔因为你可怜我。 _ 各种各样的声音在他的脑海里叫嚣着。他还有更长的一串清单，不管方灿说什么，他确信他都能从那儿找到理由。他不敢再想了，焦虑的情绪像一道闪电穿透到每一根神经，沉重得让他难以承受。

方灿伸出手，轻轻抬起李旻浩的下巴让他直视自己。他这才意识到眼泪已经在眼眶里积聚了。他知道方灿肯定会说出其中一句的。早晚会来的，这疼痛的领悟就像一拳打在他的身上，把他拎回现实，让他不得不去面对。

“Lee Know，我来是因为想向你坦白，”方灿盯着他深邃、迷人的棕色眼睛说道。李旻浩才意识到他刚才几乎是无意识地说出了那一长串心声，现在羞得只想找个地洞钻进去。

李旻浩做着自己的心理工作。闭上了眼睛，就算他没有准备好，该来的还是会来的。

现在一切都要结束了。

应该说，一切都已经结束了。现在他只需要再承受他的所作所为带来的后果。

“我喜欢你，Lee Know，”方灿看着他的眼睛说道，“就是，无时无刻不想着你的那种 _ 喜欢 _ 你。”

“这一点都不好笑，哥，”李旻浩睁开眼睛，鼻子一酸，视线已是一片模糊。

拜托，为什么就不能给他一个痛快呢。

“我没有在开玩笑，”方灿微微皱了皱眉，“我喜欢你，很喜欢你，”他这么说着。李旻浩觉得他一定还是在梦里。不然方灿怎么会就这样说出这种话？是不是看他可怜，他终于可以真的活在自己的梦里了？

李旻浩拨开方灿的手，一记轻拳打在方灿的肩上。“你不能就这样...你不能就这样突然出现然后说出这种话，”他的声音开始变得嘶哑，“你应该 _ 恨 _ 我的。而不是帮我带晚饭然后说出这种话。”

他抓住方灿的衣领，手攥成了一个拳头，脸上泪如雨下。方灿双手环上他的身体，把哭包带进自己怀里。

方灿抬起一只手让他看着自己。他宠溺地看着怀里的人，脸上是最温暖的笑容，然而此时此刻却刺痛着李旻浩的心，尽管如此他还是觉得心跳在加快。“我怎么会恨你，Lee Know，我 _ 喜欢 _ 你，”他认真地重复道，“不，也许我是爱你吧，不过现在说这些可能为时还早，”他有点羞怯地低了低头。

李旻浩愣住了，眼泪还在不停地流，却因为方灿的话睁大了眼睛。他不相信他说的。也许他已经坠入了地狱，但方灿应该会在天堂的才对。他真的太困惑，太累了。

他摇了摇头，试着说服自己别再做梦了。“不，你...你有女朋友啊...”

方灿挑了挑眉，说道：“你说的女朋友，我怎么都不知道是谁？”

李旻浩的脸色更阴郁了。“那智敏呢？我看到她拿着你送的花还亲了你，你们还...”

方灿笑了。他有点太想念那笑声了。“因为那些让你觉得她是我的女朋友吗？”他笑得更开了，让李旻浩有一点点尴尬。“Minnie，首先，那天是她的生日。她是因为谢谢我的礼物才亲我的。”方灿看向他的眼神更温柔了，“她就像我的姐姐一样。”

“可是...”

“其次，我可能没有说过，但是我不喜欢女生，”他说道。

也许他是在梦里。在一个很难理解的梦里。

李旻浩想起了遇见朴智敏的那天晚上她说的那些话，决定先不再去想她，以后再找方灿问清楚。

“我喜欢你，Lee Know呀。喜欢你，好喜欢你，”他又在李旻浩的耳边说着。这些话从方灿的嘴里说出来让他的心里小鹿乱撞。他抱起李旻浩，让他的腿环着自己的腰，然后手圈上他的腰。“喜欢你笑起来像猫一样。喜欢你认真努力的样子，特别是在练舞的时候，一直要到脚上动作练清楚了才肯休息。喜欢你为了逗弟弟们甚至愿意做最琐碎的事情。喜欢你和顺儿东儿多利一起玩的时候，还把她们称作你的孩子们，”方灿轻声笑了，让李旻浩愈发感觉被温暖包围，“好 _ 爱 _ 你跳舞时候的样子，好诱惑，嗯？”他靠得更近，用鼻尖蹭了蹭李旻浩的。

李旻浩被哄得咯咯地笑，豆大的泪珠却还在从眼眶里涌出。他现在估计看起来一团糟。手还握着拳松松地拽着方灿的衣服，眼睛盯着他在看。仍然在说服自己他不是在梦里。“喜欢看你笑，好有感染力，好好看。喜欢你轻而易举地就能让我只看着你。喜欢你愿意认识各种人，但如果被陌生人搭话的话还是会害羞。喜欢你...”

李旻浩伸出一根手指点在方灿的唇上，示意他，“好了好了，这位方先生，再说的话我可能要幸福到爆炸了，”他现在从头到脚估计都羞红了。

“害羞的样子也好喜欢，好可爱，”方灿称赞着他，“可以继续吗？”

李旻浩摇了摇头。他哭得已经没有那么厉害了，但是内心幸福感的爆棚让他止不住流出喜悦的泪水。

“怎么了？我以为你会喜欢我直截了当地告诉你我的心意。难道你不喜欢吗？”方灿笑着，露出无辜的表情。

直截了当地表明心意？

等一下。

所以，这两个人早就一步步计划好了，啊。

“我的天，所以智敏会...”方灿看着他睁大的眼睛低声笑了。李旻浩有点傻傻的，不过好像不是什么新奇的事了？

方灿梳理着他的头发，把他额前的碎发捋到一边，用更严肃的神情看着他的眼睛。俯上前吻了他脸上的泪痕，用大拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，“哭的时候也好好看。”

李旻浩轻轻地笑了。“我很抱歉...为我那天说的那些话。我发誓没有一句话是真的针对你的。你应该是很担心我才会大老远地跑过来找我，”但是他却被情绪主导，无情地推开了方灿，“而我...”

没等他再说一句，方灿的唇就附上了他的。开始只是简短的一吻，细腻而温柔，甜蜜而真切。但对李旻浩来说已经是他能想象到的一切。这种感觉比参加各种派对来得实际得多。

方灿慢慢地松开他，看着那双让他着迷的眼睛。李旻浩的手环上了方灿的脖子，这次他主动亲上了方灿。还是温柔的一吻，但不再是浅尝辄止。方灿又把他搂得更近，直到他们之间没有一点缝隙。他们是最贴合彼此的。李旻浩虽然知道他是经验更丰富的那一个，但还是更愿意让方灿主导。现在就是最好的安排。

他的手探进了李旻浩的衣服下摆，即使是轻微的触摸也让他敏感得倒吸了一口冷气。方灿的手指比他身上的温度要凉些，但却让他放松了下来。那人趁此机会伸入他的舌头。李旻浩享受着方灿一步一步探索他的感觉。现在他能和最喜欢的人在一起，还有什么要抱怨的呢？

方灿舔舐着他丰盈的唇瓣。李旻浩的手探入方灿的头发，更贴近地吻他，就像在他无数次的梦里发生的那样。之后他们不得不依依不舍地分开，深呼吸着喘过气。然后没有浪费分秒地又吻上了对方。吻着方灿可能是李旻浩最喜欢的感觉了。不，就是他最喜欢的感觉。做爱虽然可以在身理和情绪上释放自己，但是吻着方灿的是世界上最美妙的的感觉。

方灿在他的身上落下一个个吻，从下巴到脖子一路地亲。李旻浩微微仰起头，把自己交给方灿，由着他在他的脖子上留下一个个吻痕。他呜咽着，大胆自信的外表下是很敏感的一颗心。

李旻浩发出的细小的声音愈发鼓舞着方灿啃咬他的脖子。他稍用力地咬了一口，引得李旻浩微颤着发出了更响的一声呻吟。他舔了舔那个位置，然后亲了好几口道着歉。此时此刻，李旻浩很努力地控制着自己过快的心跳声。

“灿尼...”他轻声叫着方灿的名字。

“嗯？”方灿轻哼了一声，一边在他身上留下更多的吻痕，更多至少要好几天才能褪掉的吻痕。

“亲我，拜托，”他说道，方灿很高兴地这么做了。

他们不知道，也不在意到底交缠在了一起多久。室内的温度都好似在慢慢升高，李旻浩喜欢和方灿在一起的每分每秒。方灿松开他的时候，李旻浩的脸因为害羞而红红的，脸颊上都是可爱的红晕，双眼皮的大眼睛看着他，嘴唇被啃咬得有点微肿。是方灿想永远珍藏的样子。和方灿接吻很上瘾，李旻浩知道他永远都尝不够那种感觉。

他咯咯地笑了，使得方灿也宠溺地看着他笑了，心跳得更快了。“高中以后我还没有这样情感上地依恋着谁，我的天。”方灿只是轻声地笑，一边在李旻浩的背上画着圈舒缓着他。

正当他们快要再次吻上对方的时候，一团毛球从他们中间跳起，落到了方灿的肩头。没有什么太稀奇的，直到多利开始用前爪疯狂挥向方灿的嘴巴。李旻浩忍不住笑出了声。

方灿挣扎着试图逃脱多利柔软而极具威胁力的攻击。终于她跳回了李旻浩身上，依偎着他。

“多利，”方灿用袖子擦了擦他（可能沾满了猫毛）的嘴，“怎么背叛我了呢？”

李旻浩边笑边抱紧了多利。“他可能觉得你在攻击我，”他把多利举到面前，蹭了蹭她的鼻子。“我说的对吗，多利？你只是想保护我。”

方灿叹了一口气，的确也狠不下心去怪她。

李旻浩在方灿的身边坐下，又把多利抱到他们中间。他转头看向方灿，然后在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。他想继续亲吻方灿，但是当他前倾时，方灿却向后靠了靠。李旻浩委屈地撅了撅嘴，引得方灿笑了。

“Minnie baby，我也想继续，但你需要休息了，今天是漫长的一天，”方灿对他说道。这个昵称让李旻浩觉得心里甜甜的。“况且我想现在你也不想一直这样...”方灿指了指自己的嘴唇，皱了皱脸，“煽风点火。”

“嗯...那能不能再亲我一下？”他问道。

方灿笑着凑近他。李旻浩闭上了眼睛，等着方灿的嘴唇贴上他的，然而那个吻却落到了他的鼻尖。

他困惑地睁开眼，抱怨道，“嘿，说好亲我的呢？”

“我可没说会亲嘴，”方灿狡黠地笑了笑。不过他当然没法对撅着丰盈的唇瓣等着他，邀请着他的李旻浩说不，所以还是又亲了亲他的嘴，满足了他的心愿。

没有再嘟嘟囔囔地耍赖，李旻浩在方灿的身边安顿下来，头靠在他的肩上。方灿的左手梳理着李旻浩的头发，右手摸着多利的毛，心里想着哪只猫更可爱呢。

他们安静地看着电视，没过多久，方灿就听到了轻而平稳的呼吸声，侧头一看李旻浩已经睡着了。多利也睡着了。他低声笑了笑，一人一猫也太像了。

方灿轻轻碰了碰李旻浩的肩膀（并试着不吵醒多利），叫醒他，低声哄着他回房间去睡。李旻浩嘟囔着都没睁开眼就伸出手要方灿抱。他叹了一口气，一只手从他的膝下穿过，另一只手搂着他的身体，抱起了李旻浩。

方灿抱着他回到了房间，慢慢把他放到床上，然后帮他盖上了被子。正当他准备出去的时候李旻浩轻轻抓住了他的手腕。

“留下来，拜托？”他迷迷糊糊地问道。方灿俯下身把他额前的头发捋到后面。

“我只是准备去把多利抱来，马上就回来，嗯？”他回答道。

“好，”李旻浩含糊不清地回应。

方灿回到客厅，把电视关了，又准备去抱起还在睡梦中的多利。他小心翼翼地把她放到自己的臂弯里，然后把她抱回了李旻浩的房间。

李旻浩已经挪到了床的一边，在另一边给他留了位置。他听到方灿的脚步声后坐了起来，从他的手里接过多利。把她放到身边，确定她有一个舒服的位置后又示意方灿到他的另一边。他有一个双人床，所以并不会太拥挤。

方灿钻进被窝，贴上李旻浩的后背，然后环住他的腰，紧了紧手。李旻浩把手放到方灿的手上，五指紧扣住他的。

“晚安，baby。”方灿轻声说道，又亲了亲他的耳垂。李旻浩轻声在笑。

“做个好梦，灿尼。”他低声说道。很喜欢方灿这样亲密地叫他，已经不知道第几次清晰地听到自己的心跳声了。

今晚，他终于不用再枕着被钻心的眼泪浸湿的枕头睡去了。

***

清晨的一缕缕阳光透过窗帘照射到屋内。方灿在闻到空气中弥漫着的一股香香的味道后，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

他迷迷糊糊地感觉到身上有一点重量压着他，花了一点时间才慢慢理清了现实。他看了看趴在自己肚子上的一团毛球，轻声笑了。又环顾了一下周围陌生的环境。

_ 李旻浩 _ 。他提醒了一下自己，然而看了看身边，却没有看到那个熟悉的身影。他坐起身，试着不把多利吵醒，又摸了摸她的耳朵听着传来的平稳的呼噜声。

起床后，他走到了厕所准备洗把脸。已经有人帮他准备了牙刷，还留了一张便签，上面写着“为了灿尼的大白牙<3”。一抹微笑浮上他的脸颊，让他觉得心里暖暖的。

洗漱完毕后，他闻着松饼（？）的味道走到了厨房。

李旻浩果然穿着可爱的围裙背对着他，一边哼着小曲儿身体一边跟着晃动。 _ 可爱。 _

“早上好，”方灿赖到他身上，手伸到他的腰上背后抱着他。“做什么呢，可爱鬼？”

李旻浩因为方灿突然的出现吓了一跳。“早...早上好。”方灿能感觉到他还在慢慢适应。“你醒得正是时候。”

方灿在他的脖子上亲了一口，李旻浩肉眼可见的羞红了。天，他太可爱了。现在他随时都能这么做，实在是最幸运的人了。害羞的李旻浩是最可爱的。

李旻浩把做好的松饼装到他和方灿分别的盘子里，小心翼翼地怕被烫到。然后方灿把早餐放到桌上，两个人安静地吃着，时不时地偷看对方，傻笑着。

李旻浩咀嚼食物的时候，方灿回想了一下他们是怎么走到这一步的。

他有点记不清具体是哪一个瞬间让他开始对李旻浩有了不一样的感情。等他惊醒过来，一切都已经一发不可收拾了。是金宇珍让他别一直一直在他们一起聚的时候只盯着李旻浩看，他才反应过来的。也许是因为之前每周一他们一起看电影的时候，李旻浩每每都会依偎着他，他的猫窝在他的腿上。也许是每每方灿帮他买了他最喜欢的绿茶奶昔的时候，他的笑容明亮得好似可以点亮一座城。也许是因为他眉清目秀的样子，不管穿什么衣服都好好看。也许是因为每次李旻浩跳舞的时候，他都移不开的目光。也许是因为方灿对他笑时，他回以的最美的笑容。

“哥？”李旻浩在他面前挥了挥手。

他从思绪中缓过神来，抬头看向李旻浩。看着他有点乱乱的头发和松松地搭在肩膀上的短袖心都要化了。

“还好吗？”他担心地看着方灿。

方灿点点头。“你怎么样？”

李旻浩看起来有点犹豫。他疑惑的时候会可爱地歪一歪头。“我很开心？”他有点不确定表达得是否准确。

方灿轻声笑了笑。“抱歉，我问的可能太笼统了。我是想说你觉得我们现在这样怎么样？”他不想迫使李旻浩仓促地和他在一起，这是他此时此刻最不想，也最不会做的事情。“我们可以慢慢来，按你觉得合适的来。想做什么都可以，只要是你想做的。”如果他想和李旻浩在一起，他需要确保给他足够的空间和时间，让他在自己身边能安心才行。不管多久，方灿都愿意等。

“谢谢你， 哥，”李旻浩红了红脸，“谢谢你理解我。”

“不用再叫哥了，我喜欢你叫我的名字。”

“那么， _ 灿尼 _ ，我们算正式在一起了对吧？”

“我想正式地问你，”李旻浩看向他的目光又可爱又充满了疑惑。

方灿起身，走到餐桌的另一边，然后单膝跪下，握住李旻浩的手。“对我来说是全世界最最勇敢最最珍贵的李旻浩，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

李旻浩强忍着笑点了点头，戏剧性地抹了一把眼泪，“我愿意。”方灿起身，李旻浩把他的手握得更紧了，脸上的神情也更凝重了，“我也要向你正式地说声对不起。”

“Lee Know，你知道你不用...”

“不，是我应该做的，”他打断了方灿，“那天我说的话实在是有太多恶意了。我真的是一个混蛋，恶言恶语地伤害了你。然而你还是去看了我们的演出，昨天晚上还帮我带了饭...还对我坦诚相待，”他晃了晃他们紧扣着的双手，“我还是一个胆小鬼，而你是最最温柔最最善解人意的人，我真的值得你喜欢吗？”

“我会怀疑我自己是否值得 _ 你 _ 对我的好。再说，昨晚我就已经原谅你了，知道吗？”

“要我自己争取到你的原谅才行，你单方面的原谅不接受。”他严肃地说道，而方灿只是宠溺地看着李旻浩。

他笑着起身，没有再继续争辩，在李旻浩的脸颊上亲了一口后拿着盘子到厨房洗碗去了。

李旻浩坐在水池旁边的柜子上等着，哼着开心的调调。洗完碗后，方灿洗了洗手，然后走向李旻浩，站在他的两腿间，手搭在他的大腿上面对着他。

“话说回来，昨天你是怎么进来的？”他捧着方灿的脸问道。

“知城把他的钥匙给我了。我在来的路上碰到了他去参加庆功宴，然后他就给我了。”

“看来我要给他买一辈子的芝士蛋糕了，嗯？”

方灿的手在他的大腿上摩挲着，享受着他们热恋期的开始。

“Wow，你是我的男朋友。我是你的男朋友。Wow，我也太幸运了吧？”方灿感叹道。他看向李旻浩的眼神里满是深情。李旻浩吻向他的时候提醒着自己这一切都是真实的。

“从现在起不能放开我的手了，”他眨了眨眼。


	9. 相伴相随

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：softsoapie  
> 原文标题：Guess you're stuck with me now ;)  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273881/chapters/43245605

  
  


\- 两年后 -

方灿倒在沙发上，身体上的疲累让他感到浑身酸胀。

听到关门的声音，李旻浩从厨房里探出头来，看到了瘫在沙发上的方灿，说着“欢迎回家，灿尼”迎接他。

“做什么呢，可爱鬼？”方灿调整了一下姿势问道。“闻着好香，”

李旻浩笑着从厨房里出来，还穿着可爱的围裙，给了他一个吻。“烤五花肉和炒饭。刚刚做好，”

“可以吃了吗？”

李旻浩咯咯地笑了。”还不行，灿尼。你浑身都是汗，先去洗个澡吧，”他试着拉方灿起身。

年长的人嘟嘟囔囔的，全身的力气感觉都已经消耗殆尽了。“可是我好累，”他抱怨着。

“那，我去帮你放洗澡水，你泡个澡然后我帮你洗头，怎么样？”

方灿傻笑着，似乎对这个提议很满意。“跟我一起洗吗？”

李旻浩没有正面回答，只是嘴角不自觉地上扬着走向浴室。

***

“灿！洗澡水放好了！”

方灿抱着长大了好多的多利踱步向浴室。看到这幅景象的李旻浩眼里充满了爱意。方灿和他的，不， _ 他们的 _ 猫一起玩的时候总是会让他想到更遥远更美好的事情。方灿很懂得怎么和顺儿、东儿还有多利相处。

他试了试水温，放入泡泡浴球，方灿在一边脱着衣服。这早就不是他第一次看到未着寸缕的爱人了，但每每他脸上的温度还是会控制不住地飙升，所以他没有直视方灿，而是把头藏在两手心后。

（他只从指缝间偷偷看了几眼。）

“真的不跟我一起吗？”方灿又问道。他已经脱得只剩一条内裤了。李旻浩没有回答，因为眼前的景象太让他分心了。方灿立刻读懂了他的小心思，一边的嘴角上扬着，“喜欢你看到的吗？”

李旻浩有点尴尬地移开了目光。“你好自大。”

方灿轻声笑了，亲了亲他的脸颊，“这么喜欢的话，要不拍照记录一下？”

“趁我看不到的时候快点进去，”他通红着脸。不管他看到方灿的身体多少次，他还是忍不住要害羞，思路也不清晰了。

方灿靠着浴缸，舒服地呼了一口气，温热的水汽让他的身体放松了下来。李旻浩拿过花洒，淋湿了他的头发。拿起洗发露才发现已经空瓶了。

“你之前不是多买了一瓶吗？”方灿问道。

“噢，你说的对，”李旻浩起身准备到柜子那边去拿。

他一心看着那瓶洗发露，没有注意到散落了一地的方灿的衣物，就这么被绊倒了。

瞬间泡泡水像火山爆发一样喷出，所有东西都湿透了。

“如果我没接住你，你可能要磕到脑袋了，”方灿低声笑着。

李旻浩撩了撩沾湿了的头发，看向方灿的眼神充满了杀伤力。“如果你把衣服放到脏衣篓里，我现在会是浑身湿透了的吗？”他看了看浴缸的周围，水溅得到处都是，地上都湿了，方灿的脏衣服也是。“这打扫起来可是太费劲了，”他叹了一口气。

“至少现在你要跟我一起洗了，”方灿笑着说道，看向好的一面。

就算李旻浩想生气，看着方灿的脸他什么气都没了。他狠狠地亲了方灿一口，“呆呆。”

他脱下身上的衣服，扔到了脏衣篓里。然后捡起掉在地上的洗发露，挤了一大坨在手上。“转身，”方灿照做了。他伸出手揉搓着他的头发。

方灿长呼了一口气。李旻浩的小手摸着他的头发，按摩着他的头皮，太让人放松了，精力也恢复了很多。“嘿，虽然已经说过了，但我还是想再说一遍。我好开心我们终于搬到一起住了。下班回来有你用一个吻迎接我实在是太好了。每天工作结束都觉得好累，但是抱你亲你的时候就觉得自己又充上电了，也觉得太幸福了。”

李旻浩宠溺地看着他，就算方灿现在背对着他看不见他脸上的表情。他贴近方灿，手环住他的身体，在他的肩膀上落下一个个吻。“我也很开心，特别是每天早上醒来的时候第一个看到的就是你。每一天的开始都太棒了。”

方灿转过身，把李旻浩抱到腿上，让他的腿缠在自己的腰上。看着他继续揉搓着自己的头发，已经开始调皮地给他做造型了。“你的头发长长好多了， 还想再染吗？”他看着方灿银灰色的头发下露出的棕色的发根。

“嗯...你觉得呢，旻尼？”他问着李旻浩的意见。

李旻浩耸了耸肩。“所有彩虹的颜色你都染过了。”

“我要不要去把两边剃掉？或是弄个莫西干发型？”听到这些提议，李旻浩咯咯地笑了。

“也许让你的头发自然长就挺好的，很好看，”

两个人相视而笑，而当方灿的手轻拂过李旻浩肚子上的疤痕时，他脸上的笑容转而变得柔和了。而跨坐在他身上的人因为不安而扫开了他的手。

“在担心什么，Lee Know？”方灿的笑像一抹阳光照进了他的心里，宽慰着他。

李旻浩迟疑地耸了耸肩。小的时候他做了一场手术，那个伤疤就一直在了。他不想因为触目惊心的痕迹而吓到别人。他知道现在大家的接受程度越来越高了，所以也不会因此过于焦虑，他的担心甚至有了很大改观。但是自从他的前任开始说他的疤痕丑陋，以此来羞辱他起，他的不安和恐惧又不由得加深了。这也是他为什么不想在演出的时候掀起衣服的原因。

方灿把李旻浩带到怀里，紧紧贴着他，一直手捧着他的脸正视着他。他知道方灿感觉到了他有多想移开视线，但他没有说任何话。“我觉得很特别，旻尼，”他打消着李旻浩的顾虑，“ _ 你 _ 是最特别、最好看的。”

李旻浩愿意相信他，因为是方灿，那人不会刻意用花言巧语对他说谎。他是最实在的人，李旻浩永远不会怀疑这一点。他是他最爱的人。

方灿笑着吻了李旻浩。他的嘴唇太上瘾了，他想跟他整日整夜地缠绵。

而就在这个时候，东儿开始在门外喵喵叫着讨食吃。

***

吃饱饭，头发也吹干以后，他们躺在曾经是方灿的，现在已经是 _ 他们 _ 的卧室里，搂抱在一起。

“还记得你刚搬来的时候吗？”方灿问道，指尖在李旻浩的腰上画着舒缓的圆圈。

“你留我一个人在家里的那天？”李旻浩佯装暴躁地说道。

方灿轻声笑了。“我是因为有点事要去做，”李旻浩还是面不改色。“记得吗？当时...”

  
  
  
  
  


_ 终于把最后一个纸箱搬进来后，李旻浩擦了擦脸上的汗。他很骄傲自己已经整理了一点东西。然而当他看到还剩下好多的未开封的纸箱后，不由得叹了一口气。 _

_ “旻尼！”方灿快步走进房间，抱起李旻浩，不顾他的小声抗议，就开始抱着他转圈圈。他立刻就感到头晕目眩，有的时候他真的是低估了自己男朋友的大力。 _

_ 他躲着方灿铺天盖地的吻。即使他很想回吻他，他控制着自己因为...他想先洗个澡，因为浑身都是汗。 _

_ “等等，让我先洗个澡，拜托？”他请求道，试着从方灿的怀里挣脱。他们终于搬到一起了，他想先洗干净之后再好好传达他对方灿所有的爱。方灿因为怀里的空荡撅了撅嘴。李旻浩忍着内心的波澜，毕竟他越快去洗漱，能越快亲吻方灿。“再等一下，嗯？我很快就好，” _

_ 他快速进到浴室，花了半个小时好好地洗漱。 _

_ “Chaaaaan!”李旻浩清爽地从浴室出来，等着方灿把他抱到怀里然后他可以在那人身上留下一个个吻。然而迎接他的却是一片寂静。 _

_ 他皱了皱眉，环顾周围，看了每一间房间，甚至还问了顺儿、东儿和多利。没有方灿的身影。 _

_ 他不安地找到手机拨通了方灿的快捷键，却听到了铃声在饭桌上响起。他懊恼地叹了一口气，想着方灿去了哪，为什么手机都没带？ _

_ 也许他只是下楼取信箱里的信了？还是去两条街外买猫砂了？ _

_ 他试着平静下来，坐在离门口没几步的地方，耐心地等着方灿回来。他不会出去太久的，对吧？ _

_ 不知不觉，距离他洗完澡都快一个小时了。李旻浩还坐在同一个位置上，靠着墙，几乎已经决定要自己出门找方灿了。这个时候，他听到了门外传来了钥匙撞击发出的叮当声。 _

_ 他叹了一口气，看到一脸激动的方灿开了门进来，终于放下心来。也许他担心得失去了理智，从地上一股脑儿起身就扑向方灿，那人勉强反应及时接住了他。“真是的，不要再一声不响地就消失了，呆子，” _

_ “嗯？说什么呢？我只是出去了一刻钟...”方灿可能是看了看墙上的钟才意识到自己出去了远不止十五分钟，“噢，居然过去了这么久？” _

_ 李旻浩松开他，捧着他的脸，落下了一个温柔但又迫切的吻。“欢...欢迎回来，”他紧张地说道，“下次拜托一定要告诉我你要去哪儿。或者至少要带着手机，” _

_ 方灿没有回答，只是用一种李旻浩读不懂的神情盯着他的眼睛看。“灿？” _

_ 那人笑着从背后拿出一束紫花百合。李旻浩惊讶地倒吸了一口气，方灿是怎么知道他最喜欢百合了？它们好美。“抱歉让你担心我了，旻尼。现在可以接受我的爱意攻击了吗？”然后他得到了一个眉眼弯弯的应允。 _

_ “嗯...你饿吗？我可以做点吃的，如果你想的话，”几个亲密的吻后，李旻浩问道。他不知道自己为什么这么紧张。也许是他的大脑还在处理着他和他的男朋友搬到一起了的信息。其实他有点担心自己是不是做了正确的决定。因为他听说过太多传言，很多情侣同居以后最后却还是选择了分开。但他也知道，如果有任何问题或是顾虑，他们都会直接跟对方说的。 _

_ 方灿勾了勾嘴角，靠在厨房的操作台边，抱着手。“嗯？是在像新婚夫夫一样问我吗？” _

_ 啊，是这样吗？难道他是因此在紧张吗？ _

_ 李旻浩的脸立刻红了。“我...我只是...”他甚至都不知道自己到底想说什么。 _

_ “我之前想着我们可以点外卖，但是家里烧的饭会好太多了，” _

_ 他感觉到脸上的温度又升高了。也许不久后他可以习惯。 _

  
  
  
  
  


“你对我说‘欢迎回家’的时候，我能感觉到...极度的幸福感迸发了，一整个晚上我都在傻笑，”他的手在空中比划着，强调着自己有多幸运。“每次我回到家，不管你是在做饭，或是洗衣服，或是喂孩子们，亦或是任何琐事，都让我觉得只要你在，我可以做到任何事。和之前的室友一起住的时候，我从来没这样觉得过。不过你搬进来以后，每天回家都是我最开心、最期待的事。”

李旻浩耐心地听着，手指穿过他柔软的发丝，每一个词都在他的心里触发了又一个火花，每一个心跳都传送着太多的爱了。

方灿继续说道，“我渐渐意识到了家不是某一个特定的地方，而是一个特别的人。”他抬头看到李旻浩也对着他在笑。“不管你到哪，我都会陪着你，因为我是你一辈子的港湾。”

“是在变相像我求婚吗？”李旻浩问道。他试着佯装出得意的笑，却在听到方灿的话后，不由得露出宠溺的笑容。也许他希望方灿有一天 _ 会 _ 问他。

“如果我是呢？”方灿靠近他，在他的鼻尖落下一吻。

李旻浩咯咯地笑了。他的眼睛皱成了两个月牙的样子，是方灿永远看不够的景象。“机不可失，”

如果方灿只能活几分钟，他会花所有时间亲吻李旻浩，直到生命的最后一秒。就算他没了呼吸，李旻浩的吻好像能让他复生，因为...是他最爱的人的吻。难道不是吗？

“几年后再带着戒指和百合花来告诉我，嗯？”

“多少年我都不介意，等你多少年我都愿意，”李旻浩看着他的眼神，让方灿清楚地听到了自己的心跳声，就在耳边。

“上辈子，或是这辈子我做了什么好事，才能这么幸运？”李旻浩问着自己，暗指着爱上方灿这件事。

“是我该这么问吧？”方灿伸出手，把李旻浩带向一个充满爱意的吻，轻柔而温暖。方灿撑在手肘上，两只手捧着他的脸，看着他。

是一种似曾相识的感觉，就像他们之前缠绵的时候接着吻。李旻浩的头发乱乱的，粉嫩的嘴唇被方灿啃咬得有点微肿。嘴微张着，深呼吸着喘着气。

李旻浩伸出手环住方灿的脖子，玩着他的发梢。就算是在安静的房间里，他还是低语道，“好爱你。有到月亮，再回来，再返回到月亮这么多。”

方灿轻声笑了。只有李旻浩才能同时又可爱，又迷人，又好看。“明知道自己会输，还硬要比，”他挑衅道。

“哦？你真的觉得能比我爱你更爱我？”李旻浩不甘示弱。

方灿自信地点了点头。“我都没有去到天堂，就遇到了天使。”

“我能把整个世界都捧在手心，”他捧着方灿的脸说道，他知道他在忍着不笑出声。

“我需要一张地图。因为我老是在你的眼睛里迷了路。”

“我对你的爱超过对顺儿和东儿，”方灿挑了挑眉，示意着他接着说。“还有多利的。”

就这样，他们一言一语地说着誓言，说着情话，和各种甜言蜜语。因为李旻浩起了头，方灿准备做个了结。

“你说你爱我有到月亮，再回来，再返回月亮那么多，但我对你的爱比到无穷大...再回来还要大。”

这一次，李旻浩不在意他是赢了或是输了，因为他的整个世界，整个宇宙就在他的身边。


End file.
